A Frozen Experiment
by Geekly-Girl
Summary: Elsa founds herself in a building that had exploded. When she woke up, she had ice powers. She never knew why until she met a boy with silver hair named, Jack Frost. Both of them lost their memories about the explosion.When they explored, they finally noticed that the building was used to experiment things. They wondered... why were they here? (Rated T cuz of some blood)
1. Chapter 1 A New Journey

**Okay, I was dying to finally make this. Hope you like it so far! **

**-Iggy**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day. I sat in a corner with ice surrounding me. I never knew what happened, what made me like this. It was supposed to be my 14th birthday. I was supposed to have fun, to be happy, to be free. But all I remember was that the building behind me right now, exploded. I continue to sit there; waiting for someone, anyone, to save me. No response. On that day, I felt isolated and lonely. I looked at a puddle that shows my reflection. My pure white dress with a blue ribbon tied on the back, was thorn. My face was scratched and covered with dirt. My hair was platinum blonde; I was wearing two braids. One fell off and looked messy while the other was neat yet, dirty. I knew crying wouldn't help so I just sat there waiting for the rain to stop. So I closed my eyes to calm myself down and my ice powers.<p>

When I woke up, it was night. The rain stopped, the breeze was cold, and the night was so peaceful. I took a big breath and smelled the fresh air. I finally stood up and braided my hair the same way it was. When I finally took another breath, I hear a sneeze inside the broken and tore down building. I was afraid at first, but my powers suddenly went out and I finally calmed down. I tried to be as quiet as possible and find who made the sneeze. It sounded more like a boy's sneeze that sounded my age. When I finally stepped into the dark room, I heard footsteps. I went into my ice blast position. But what I saw was more beautiful than terrifying. There stood a boy with silver hair, bright blue eyes, and white glistening teeth.

"Elsa?" He said at me.

"H-how do you know my name?!" I shouted, still staying on my position.

He smirked and gave a small laugh "Hey, jokes are my thing!"

I finally took a step forward. The moonlight shone at us like a magnificent spotlight. It made his eyes sparkle so beautifully it almost made me faint. He just stood there, smirking at me, which made me blush as red as a tomato.

He started to scratch his head and was in a shock. "AHHH! WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted like crazy.

"What's wrong?!" his scream surprised me.

"My hair!" he shouted. "It's white!"

I stare at him in confusion while he panics about his hair. I tried to calm him down, but when I touched him, there was snow on his shoulders. He was shocked of what I did to him. I was scared. _What a great first impression Elsa!_ I closed my eyes. Knowing he would be gone, thinking I'm a freak. But suddenly, I felt a hand holding my shoulders.

"Hey… it's okay" He said, calming me down. He then, brushed off the snow on his shoulders.

Surprisingly, it made me calm and warm.

"Els, please don't be scared. It's me!" He said in a nervous voice.

I stared at him blankly. Not knowing what he's talking about.

"I don't know what happened… but I'm Jack! Jack Frost." He grinned

"Elsa, Elsa… I forgot…" I replied back

He giggled and pointed at me "Elsa Winters."

_Elsa Winters? That's my name? _I was hesitant to finally ask a question until Jack laughed.

"Hahaha! I really wonder why I have white hair! Maybe… I'm the next Santa Claus!" Jack practically shouted in the room.

"Jack!" I shouted

"Yeah?" He said while whipping his tears off.

"I-It's not white… it's silver…" I said.

He grinned and held my hand.

"You never change…" Jack said grinning.

I stared at him for a long time with the moon shinning at his pale face and bright eyes. But he caught me staring and smirked down at me. He held one of my hands and pulled me.

"Where are we going?" I said, confused.

"That's the fun part! We'll know when we explore it!" Jack grinned childishly.

Jack and I explored the building. Each room could fit a family of four people! Most of the rooms were locked, and some were blocked, crushed, or completely gone. Jack and I talked through the journey. He told me that he just knows me. No reason, because he forgot everything. When we finally went in the last hallway, it was the weirdest door we have ever sawn. It was made out of metal yet there is ice everywhere. I held Jack's hand tightly.

"Come on. We have to open this one." Jack commanded.

He took a hammer that he found through the journey and smacked the ice like it was fragile glass. I tried helping by putting force on the ice and we pushed the door together. When we went inside, there was scattered glass everywhere. Jack suddenly pulled me out of the room.

"W-what are you-"I shouted

"Be careful! There was a glass right on where you were stepping!" Jack shouted at me.

"I can handle this myself!" I shouted back at him.

I did an ice blast on the floor and covered the scattered pieces of glass with ice. I walked carefully to the room and was astonished of what I saw. There was paper everywhere but there was a book that caught my eyes.

It reads "July- 20-1998 I finally found enough kids to do my experiment. It's going pretty great now. They think they're in a normal orphanage. I laugh at their foolishness." The rest of the page was blurry and the handwriting was hard to read. _What the heck?! _"November-28-1998 It's been too long. Some kids even saw my plans and I killed them. I tried to hide some of their bodies but couldn't, so I would feed the kids it." I stare at the gruesome explanation of this mysterious journal until Jack finally caught up and stood next to me.

"A journal?" Jack said, curiously.

I gave him the journal without a word and he read the gruesome scene. To my surprise, he ignored it and went to other pages and something else caught his eyes.

"Elsa… read this!" Jack said in surprise.

"December-24-2014 I finally did it. I inserted the formula on Elsa winters and now she has ice powers. She still doesn't know it but there will be more of her, so I can finally make kids happy with the power of winter. But there was someone else that I have started on… I don't remember his name but he was actually one of my co-worker's son… hope she doesn't mind…" Jack and I stared at each other on this.

"Wait! December-24-2014… that was yesterday! So this journal was last written yesterday!" Jack exclaimed.

"The explosion was yesterday!" We said, together.

"But… why would we even be here?" I said, starting to realize nothing is explaining what happened.

Suddenly, Jack held my hand again and whispered to my ears.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through, and we'll solve this together! I promise."

I was surprised that a bright guy like him would be so deep.

"P-pinky promise?" I said, embarrassed of doing such a childish thing.

"Pinky promise!" Jack said while having that cute smirk on his face.

I guess this was a start of my new journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Review please! Thnx and Happy Holidays! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Wolves

**Still no reviews yet... :( so its pretty short. **

**-Iggy**

* * *

><p>It was finally morning. I felt something next to me, someone's shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw an arm. I finally sat up and noticed that it was the boy with silver hair; Jack Frost. I couldn't help myself but stare. His face looked so cute when he's sleeping. I finally noticed what I was doing and stood up, embarrassed. I looked at the sky, it was a beautiful blue. I smelled the fresh air and saw the sun rising up. It felt like I have never gone outside for years.<p>

"U-ugh…" Jack groaned.

"Jack, Morning." I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Els" Jack replied back.

"What do we do now?" I said to him.

"We're going out of this factory and explore other worlds!" Jack said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

He pulled my arm and together we ran out the gate. When we went out we saw that we were in the middle of a forest.

"What?!" Jack said complaining. "Why would anyone put a factory in the middle of a forest?!"

"I don't know, but I get they really wanted to keep this a secret." I said.

Jack suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down under a bush.

"What's wrong?!" I said in a surprised voice.

"Something's coming." Jack said in an alarmed voice.

I looked at him in surprise and saw a little hole in the bush where I can see. It was a wolf; an ice wolf. I looked at it, shocked. Jack was still holding me back. It howled so loudly that my ears would have bleed. Something else shocked me. There was a whole pack of them. Jack started to curse as more wolves surrounded the factory.

"I can do this…" I said to Jack in a whispered voice.

"What? No!" Jack said holding me back tightly.

I went out of Jack's arm with all of my strength and ran out of the thorny bush. All the wolves had their attention on me. _I can do this. I have these powers for a reason._ I started to stomp my foot and ice started to appear which made the wolves' balance fall out. I ice blasted one of them with all my might and knocked it out. More of them came out of the forest with their icy skin, their eyes glowed blue with rage. I stood back and calmed down. One of the wolves attacked me and I blocked it with an icy shield. I started to make the forest floor icier and more of the wolves fell. I went all out and made the wolves that has fallen, freeze to make it stay on its place. I defeated them all but one. It was the biggest one. It looked as if it can carry ten men all at once. I went on my position and strike an ice blast at its face. It didn't work a single bit. It started to puff all of the cold air that's surrounding it and made a bigger ice blast with its large and spiky mouth. I stood there in shock. _N-No way…_ _I'm not going to die here… right?_ It finally released its ice blast and aimed it at me. I just stood there; not able to move from fear. Suddenly, another ice strike back, it gave a more powerful blast on the wolf. It was Jack.

"Hey! I didn't want you getting hurt!" Jack shouted at me. "I-I'm worried about you…"

With those words, tears flowed out my face.

"Whoa! I never knew I had such a power!" Jack said cheerfully at the stick he had in his hand. "Now I can protect my loved ones!" He smirked at the wolf and blasted another ice blast.

Ice exploded with ice. The whole forest became a winter wonderland because of Jack, I, and the mysterious wolves. Jack took a breath and was shocked of what he can do. He then started to run for me and hugged me tightly. It took me in a daze.

"You're okay now…" Jack said, patting me gently with his cold hands.

He took my hand and helped me stand up.

"Let's go and find a way out!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah!" I said back cheerfully with my tears still flowing out of my face.

I took the weird journal we found in the factory and held Jack's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more! idk if anyone is even reading this! :(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 New Friend?

**(TωT) Oh my glob... people reviewed... I almost cried you guys... thanks Guest, Aya, and MaliJo**

**reply for MaliJo- Thanks for the advice! what you just explained to me was pure gold but I really wish I have a friend that's good at grammar... currently I'm on winter break so I couldn't just ask my friend for help. I'm also not a professional because I'm only 13 and has a C+ in writing so (****๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ for any grammar mistake! (T-T) I tried to be more detailed this time but idk if it even helped. Also, chapter 2 was pretty short detailed because I was in a hurry and I almost gave up from this story.**

**Reply for Aya- I'm currently updating daily because I'm on winter break until January 5th but after Jan 5th I will try my best to update. (^・ω・^ )**

**Reply for guest- ＼(^▽^＠)ノ I totally fangirled when your review came! (cuz u were the first to review) and yeah I will update daily!**

* * *

><p>It has been hours since we battled the ice wolves and got out of the factory. Jack and I were still walking on this deep forest with its green, tall trees and dark brown ground. I held the journal tightly, along with Jack's hand.<p>

"Elsa…" Jack said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, Jack?" I replied.

"Will you…" Jack started to flush red with embarrassment.

I wanted to say what's wrong but something caught my eye.

"Jack, look!" I shouted.

I pointed at an opening. It looked like it could be an exit of the forest. I started to pull Jack's hand and ran to the opening. When we were there, what we saw was a beautiful, yellow flower field. The field shines with the sunset, falling down in a mountain peak. Jack and I stare at the amazing view.

"Look!" Jack shouted, pointing at a farm.

I was so excited that there's someone near here. I pulled Jack and ran down the flower field.

"Whoa! Calm down feisty pants" Jack said pulling me to him. "We don't know if they're good people or not. We better spy on them first."

"Y-Yeah." I said, nervously.

Jack and I walked down to the small farm. The farm looked old with the short brick walls that surround it. There was a small house next to it which was made with wood. In the farm, there was only two cows, five or six chickens, and an old dog. We started to look around if there was anyone there. Suddenly, we heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!"

"W-what was that?!" Jack said whispering to me.

I held Jack's hand tighter. "I don't know… but let's check it out."

We crawled behind the brick wall so whoever it was wouldn't see us. We started to peek over the wall and saw a young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes inside one of the cow stand.

"Owe! Betty, calm down I'm just milking because it's my chores." The young boy said to the cow while rubbing his head in pain.

Suddenly, he stopped and saw us peeking over the wall. Jack cursed again and held my hand to keep me calm. We didn't know if he actually saw us, so we carefully peeked over the wall and saw the boy with blonde hair holding a broom.

"AHHH!" We all screamed in surprise.

My powers suddenly burst out and froze the broom. It took all of us by surprise. He dropped the frozen broom and went inside his farm house. _What have I done?!_

"Elsa… It's okay…" Jack said, trying to calm myself down. "For now… let's go and make a fire. I'll get some berries in the forest."

"How am I supposed to make fire if the only thing I can do is freeze things?!" I mumbled.

"Fine! I'll make the damn fire. You go by yourself and search for the damn berries." Jack shouted at me angrily.

"Fine! Should I add some tea with those berries?" I shouted back.

Jack ignored me and went stick hunting. I turned my back at him and stomped my feet to the forest. When I finally arrived at the forest I started to find some berries and eat them without a care.

"Hmm, blueberries! Too bad I'll finish these before I can get back to Jack!" I shouted angrily through the forest.

I kept munching the blueberries. Finishing them with all my might, but then, tears started to flow out. I cried and cried but I still tried to stop the tears from flowing. I started to remember when Jack and I were eating raspberries in the forest at our journey to get out. _It feels different… eating by myself like this… It felt like…_ I started to have a vision of myself, in my room at the factory, by myself. It looked as if I was only 6 years old. The room was dark until a boy my age with brown hair opened my door, opened the curtains and said "Elsa, let's play!" I would nod and play with him. _He looked like… Jack._ I stood up, then picked some berries and put them in my dress pockets. I started to run out of the forest and ran down the yellow field, which is green now because of the dark. I looked for Jack and saw him sitting by himself on a log with the fire. I jumped and tackled Jack of his log chair.

"Jack!" I shouted, still hugging him.

"H-hey! What's with you all of a sudden?" Jack said angrily.

I didn't care if he was angry and hugged him tighter. Then, I started to cry.

"I-I was lonely Jack…" I cried.

Jack started to pull out of the hug and wiped my tears off. Suddenly, the door of the farm house opened. The young boy was there. This time he wasn't alone, he was with an old man that looked bigger than the small house. The old man had a long beard that reached his feet, thick eye brows, and a huge necklace around his neck.

"Hey, You!" The old man shouted.

"U-us?" we both said in confusion and fear.

"Yeah!" The old man kept shouting even though we were a couple feet away. "Stop making out in front of my farm! It's creeping out my cows, chickens, and oh yeah, this chicken!" He said pointing to his farm, cows, chickens, and the blonde boy next to him.

"We're not making out!" Jack and I shouted, embarrassed.

"See? They're no harm!" The old man kept shouting even though he was talking to the young boy next to him.

"No! They froze a broom, a broom!" The kid said in an angered voice.

"Oh… hey kids! Come inside! There are wolves at night around here." The old man shouted at us, completely ignored the blonde boy, and walked back inside his home.

The blonde boy palmed his face and went back in the house. Jack and I started to sneakily turn down the fire with our powers and went inside the small house. Inside the small house there was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bed rooms. The whole house was made by wood, even the toilet was made out of wood. Some of the furniture was painted, but it was still made out of wood.

"So… where are you two from?" The old man said while sitting on a huge wooden chair covered with wolf fur.

"The forest." Jack said, honestly.

I looked at Jack, confused of what he's doing.

"T-the forest?!" the blonde boy said, surprised. "How?!"

"Kristoff… you should introduce yourself first…" The old man said while smoking a cigarette.

"I'm Kristoff." Kristoff said, annoyed at the old man.

"I'm Elsa Winters and this is Jack Frost" I said.

"I'm Bernard" the old man said.

There was an awkward silence right after he said his name. Kristoff suddenly stood up and looked at me and Jack.

"Look, I'm 12 years old so don't underestimate what I can really do to this old man." He said, confidently. "How the heck did you live in the forest?"

I looked at Jack. I didn't know if I should say the truth or a lie.

"We came from a factory inside the forest and an explosion of it was our last memories." Jack said with his honest face.

"You guys survived?!" Kristoff said in amazement. "I lived there when I was about 7 years old. They have been keeping secrets from all of the kids there."

"D-Do you know the secret?" I said, shocked.

"Sadly, no." Kristoff said in disappointment. "I was one of the kids that gathered fire wood in the forest when the explosion happened."

Jack and I sighed in despair.

"Hey, since we only have two bedrooms, you guys have to sleep in the farm with the animals." Kristoff said.

"At least we got a place to rest." Jack said, looking at the door that leads to the farm.

I went with Jack to the farm and closed the door.

"We should get some rest" Jack said while putting down his frost covered staff and laid down on one of the hay stacks.

"W-wait… I-I can't sleep with you!" I said in embarrassment.

"Why? We did it yesterday." Jack said innocently.

"It's…" I said with flushed cheeks.

"Didn't you say you were lonely?" Jack said to me with his sly smirk.

I stared at him, totally defeated.

"Come on!" Jack said impatiently. "Are you scared?" He said with an evil smirk

I blushed completely red, stomped my feet to his direction, and sat next to him. He laughed at my childish action and went to sleep. I stared at him sleeping again and lay down next to him. Suddenly, my eyes started to close and I slept peacefully.

It was night. I was sleeping soundly with a dream of me and Jack throwing snowballs at each other. Until, I felt something was wrapped around my waist. I woke up and saw that the moon was shining through some old holes on the farm which gave me a slight vision of the room. I tried to look at what it was but it wasn't bright enough. Then, I started to feel the 'thing' that was wrapped around my waist with my hands. It felt soft like fabric, but when I touched the end of the fabric 'thing' I felt a cold hand. It was Jack. I blushed of what's currently happening. I tried to wake Jack up but that made his arm slide up. I almost screamed in embarrassment. I turned to the right so I could gently get the arm off my waist, but Jack's face was right in front of me. I could hear him breathing peacefully while I quietly freak out. He started to groan and pulled me closer. Currently, my forehead is touching his. I tried to calm down but that was the biggest mistake ever. He started to hug me like I was a pillow; his hands around my waist, one of his legs crossed my legs, and his head was on my breasts. I almost died in embarrassment but decided that it wasn't so bad_. I-It's only one night. The next night we would sleep separately. Yeah! I-It's just fine! I can stay like this all night. _And so, I had to_. It's going to be a long journey…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Elsa XD please review for more! (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Old Wooden Man

**(T-T) Why are people so mean to me... Anyways! I love this story so I will still be updating daily ｡◕‿◕｡**

* * *

><p>It was morning. The whole night was a big embarrassing nightmare; I survived a whole night with Jack clinging on to me like I was a pillow. The sun shone brightly through the old holes on the farm and woke the rooster up. Suddenly, the rooster started to crow inside the farm which woke up all the animals; all, but, Jack Frost. I laid there, blank faced, looking at the ceiling of what's happening right now. Suddenly, Kristoff opened the door that borders the farm and the small house.<p>

"Ahhh!" I screamed in embarrassment, thinking he would think of the situation in the wrong way.

I didn't want Kristoff to get the wrong way, including since it's his farm, so I pushed Jack off me with all my might and he rolled all the way to the chicken pen; which was at the far corner of the farm. When he rolled to the chicken pen the chickens was alarmed and the rooster started to peck Jack's face. Kristoff and I were blank faced of what I just did to Jack.

"Oww!" Jack said while the rooster pecked his face.

"S-sorry!" I said, trying to help Jack up.

"You guys need to make your own breakfast" Kristoff said to us coldly.

Kristoff started to pick up some eggs in the chicken pen and left the room.

"Why did you do that?!" Jack shouted at me.

"Sorry! I was scared he will take it the wrong way…" I said.

"Huh? What did I do last night?" Jack said to me in confusion.

I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or not so I just looked away bashfully. Jack just stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Fine!" I finally said "You were clinging on me the whole night!" I said, embarrassed.

"Really?" Jack said, innocently "I don't remember that at all." "All I remembered was that I slept peacefully on a soft cloud." Jack said, remembering his wonderful dream.

I started to realize what the soft cloud was in reality.

"L-Let's just go and make our own breakfast!" I said, embarrassed.

We started to take some eggs but the rooster prevented us doing that. The rooster kept pecking on Jack whenever he's close to the chicken pen. So we came up with a plan; Jack will go to the chicken pen and let the rooster peck him but Jack will have to run to the other side of the farm. Since the rooster is gone I can go and get some eggs for our happily and peaceful breakfast.

"I don't really like this plan…" Jack said to me in a sad voice.

"Ready?" I said "Go!"

Jack started to run for the chicken pen until the rooster came up on him and pecked his cape. He gave me the signal of screams when he finally reached to the other side of the farm. I started to run for the chicken pen and was pecked with the hens.

"Ahhh! I thought you ladies would be more mature!" I said in scream.

"Elsa, hurry up and get the eggs! I don't think I can hold him off any longer." Jack screamed at me in anxiousness.

I took two eggs while I was pecked and finally got out of the chicken pen. I was covered in feathers while Jack was covered in scratches. I held the eggs to my chest and smiled widely to Jack.

"We did it!" I said with a big smile on my face.

Jack, with his frost staff, and I held the egg closely and went out to our camp fire.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted at us from the small house.

"Yeah?" we said in confusion.

"Y-You know we have a stove." Kristoff shouted at us

"We thought you said to make our own breakfast…" Jack said to Kristoff.

"Well, when I saw you guys working together… I thought I would give you guys a little help…" Kristoff said, bashfully.

Me and Jack smiled at each other and ran to the house to cook our egg. When we cooked our egg, we didn't really know how, so Kristoff showed us how to cook the egg. It was a long process but our egg was nice and ready. The egg that Kristoff cooked for me was called "Sunny-side-up" while Jack's was a "Scrambled egg" It both tasted delicious.

"Thwanks, Kristwoff!" we both said while having our mouth full.

"You're welcome…" Kristoff said at us bashfully while going back to the farm.

At that moment, the old man, Bernard finally came down stairs and greeted us. Suddenly, something catches his eyes.

"W-Where did you get that book?!" He said to me while pulling my dress.

"A-at the forest, in our exploded home…" I said alertly to Bernard.

Jack suddenly reached for Bernard's hand and stopped him to pull my dress.

"Only I can do that." Jack said to Bernard in a serious expression.

I looked at him and palmed my face in embarrassment. _Was he trying to be cool? Ugh! _Bernard just looked at Jack in a confused yet flushed face.

"I-I wasn't trying to do anything serious…" Bernard said in embarrassment.

"Then what were you doing?" Jack said back to him in a poker face.

"I was trying to get the journal." Bernard said, trying to calm down.

"That journal is top secret and ours." Jack said to Bernard in a serious expression.

Bernard had an angry look on his face. He went upstairs and sounded like he was searching for something. Jack reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"Be alert to fire…" Jack said to me in a whispered voice.

At that moment, Kristoff finally came out of the farm while the old man came down stairs with a big weapon in hand.

"You kids should be nice to your elders." Bernard said to us in an angered voice.

Jack, Kristoff, and I froze from fear. My fear suddenly, took over me and froze one of his legs. In that moment, he was stuck to his own floor. Bernard looks at me in amazement and suddenly laughed in an evil smirk.

"Hahaha…" Bernard said with his head down. "So you're the girl who he finally made as an ice kid…"

_Who's 'he?' _Jack finally took his staff and blasted an ice blast on Bernard's face which made him fell.

"She's not alone, old man." Jack said in a serious face.

Bernard just laughed evilly which gave all of us goose bumps. He punched his hand down to his wooden floor and controlled the wood. Jack and I looked at him in fear. Bernard was controlling wood. Jack held my hand tighter and calmed me down. Bernard finally took all of the wood on his floor and made it to huge, spiky wooden arms. Then, one of his wooden arms aimed at me but I blocked it with an ice shield.

"W-What the heck?!" Jack shouted at Bernard. "How can you bend wood?!"

"Hahaha! I was one of your little guardians in the so called orphanage" Bernard shouted back at us. "All of us were trying to make more of ourselves; people with the same power as us" Bernard was starting to look sadder. "So we wouldn't be the only 'freaks' of the world…" Bernard said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't get to make anyone else having the same power as me because I was too weak and he told me that…" Bernard look at us angrily again. "So I would destroy what he made"

Bernard's wooden hands aimed at me and Jack like a lightning. Suddenly, Kristoff blocked his deadly punch with the frozen broom. Kristoff was crying.

"I trusted you, Old man!" Kristoff said with tears on his face. "You… were one of them… the people who took my beloved reindeer, Sven…" Kristoff said to Bernard angrily. "Why?!" Kristoff took one of the corner icicles of the broom and pointed it at Bernard's chest.

"Go ahead, kid" Bernard said with a calm smile. "Be a man and strike back what was lost…"

Jack and I looked at them with cold sweats. _Is he really going to kill the man who took care of him in only two days? Or will he leave him alone in peace since he's an old man anyways_ It was a complicated situation.

Kristoff finally made his choice and looked at the old man. "I… will… strike back what was lost…" He said, in tears. Kristoff took the ice blade he had in his hand and threw it across the room.

"Kristoff?" Bernard said to him. "You're an idiot…" The old man suddenly gave an evil smirk and punched Kristoff in the stomach with his wooden hands. "Hahaha! You kids are SO foolish!" Bernard shouted crazily at us.

Jack took my arm with Kristoff's body and ran to the farm.

"Jack… what do we do?" I told Jack.

"That fucking bitch…" Jack shouted.

"J-Jack?" I said, nervously.

Suddenly, the whole living room was thrown down the farm. The animals were crushed from the deadly push of the living room wall. Luckily, we were in the corner and were safe.

"Let's go!" Jack pulled me and Kristoff to the opening that the living room wall made.

Suddenly, the whole farm and house was lifted up by the old man with his powers. I knew I had to do something. I looked at Jack who was looking at Bernard in an angry face. I took held of Jack's hand and smiled at him.

"We have ice powers to protect our loved ones… and each other…" I said with sincere.

"Yeah! Let's beat some old man butt!" Jack said while putting down Kristoff on the ground.

Jack and I ran up to the giant old man covered with animal blood and wood from his own home. I stomped my foot to make the ground icy while Jack shoots ice blasts on his face. Both of our powers made Bernard fall on the icy ground. Jack held my hand tighter and made a bigger ice blast.

"Let's do this together…" I said to Jack.

"Yeah!" Jack said to me.

I made an ice blast and build up my ice blast with Jack's. We could feel the power when both of our powers were together. We aimed at Bernard when he's making a bigger wooden arm. Bernard finally aimed at us and fired his punch while we let go our powers and hit Bernard's wooden arm. Ice hit wood.

_**KABOOM**_

A big explosion happened since we did it at the same time. At that moment, I opened my eyes and see Jack made a huge ice shield for himself, Kristoff, and me. It made us survive the big explosion of Ice and wood together. Jack looked back at us with a smile since we were okay. Suddenly, Jack started to look wobbly and fell down.

"Jack!" I shouted.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up to the fallen boy.

"He's tired from all of the power he used…" Kristoff said to me. "It happened once when I broke one of the walls in the old house." Kristoff said. "Bernard had to fix it perfectly so his whole body felt weakened after that"

I started to feel the low power of magic inside myself.

"You have to eat something to regain your power…" Kristoff told me.

"Ah! I have blueberries in my pocket…" I said while taking some blueberries out of my pocket and eating them.

"Jack also needs some" Kristoff told me.

"B-but he passed out!" I said in embarrassment.

"He won't wake up in a long time if he won't get energy soon…" Kristoff told me.

I looked at the weaken Jack and took one of the blueberries and chewed it. _He needs it Elsa…Just do it! He's not awake so he won't remember that I did it! _I started to lift Jack's chin up and pulled him closer to me. I opened his mouth gently with my fingers and leaned in. _Just go! He won't wake up if you won't do it! _I closed my eyes and opened my mouth slightly. I started to feel his nose touching mine.

"AHHH! W-what are you doing?!" Kristoff shouted at me in embarrassment.

"G-giving Jack the blueberries…" I said in embarrassment.

Kristoff took one of the blueberries in my pocket and opened Jack's mouth. He dropped the blueberry in Jack's mouth and started to push Jack's chin and head together to make Jack chew the blueberry.

"That's how you do it!" Kristoff told me in embarrassment.

"O-Oh…" I said in a bashful face.

Jack finally woke up and swallowed the blueberry.

"Did we do it?" Jack groaned.

"Of course, Jack" I said with a smile in my face.

The three of us looked at the dead old man on top of his old house.

"I couldn't believe he would waste his chance to live, just like that…" Jack said.

I patted Kristoff in the back and calmed him down.

"Hey, you're one of us now!" Jack said to Kristoff with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Kristoff said to Jack with a confused face.

"We're here in a journey to remember our past." Jack said. "You have nothing to do here anyways." "And… you saved our lives." Jack said with a proud smile on his face.

I reached out my hand for Kristoff to reach.

"Yeah…" Kristoff took my hand and together we walked ahead for our new Journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any bad grammars and please review, fav, and follow! ＼(*T▽T*)／ PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Princess

**I was bored in the middle of the night so I typed this chapter. (T-T) are people even reading this? I need to know you guys! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own these characters, the song, and these cute emoticons. Happy Reading! (⁎^ᴗ^⁎) ⃛ Ɛn꒻öႸ**

* * *

><p>Hours have passed ever since we defeated Bernard, the old man. Currently, Jack and Kristoff are talking about 2014 and how the future is here. I looked at the journal,<em> if Bernard was one of the guardians who "took care of us" that means there were more of strange people who had powers like Bernard. I also remembered that Bernard said "All of us were trying to make people like ourselves; people with the same powers as us" So their purpose of getting the kids was to make people with the same powers as them. Yet, in the journal this guy stole his worker's son… Ah! This is so confusing!<em>

"Hey, do you even know where we are going?" Kristoff said to Jack.

"Nope, not at all." Jack said with a big grin on his face.

Kristoff just looked at Jack with a 'seriously dude?' face. The sky was getting darker by the minute and we are stepping up to a hill, not knowing where the path will lead us. Suddenly, Jack shouted loudly for something.

"Ahhh!" Jack shouted.

"W-What's wrong?" Kristoff and I said.

"Look! There's a village!" Jack said to us while pointing at the view.

"There are still villages in 2014?" I said to Kristoff.

"Well, all I know was that this is a small place" Kristoff said to me. "Bernard told me that…" Kristoff said, looking sad at the ground.

"Hey, the sky is getting dark. We should just camp in for now." Jack said while going stick hunting.

That night, the sky was beautiful. It was dark blue rather than black since the moon was clear up in this hill. Kristoff was still preparing the fire while Jack and I were going to find food.

"Today's pretty exhausting huh?" Jack told me, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah…" I said back to him. "Since we battled Bernard…"

"Ah, Look!" Jack shouted at me in glee and pulled my hand.

There was a river with fresh, flowing water. The river was pretty deep yet calm and peaceful. Jack and I started to drink up the water and were refreshed. Suddenly, Jack started to push me in the water, which was freezing cold. Jack started to laugh with my shocked face in the water. I started to whisper at him while sitting down on the river.

"What? I can't hear you!" Jack shouted at me.

I started to whisper again which made him move closer to the river. At the right moment, I pulled him in the river with a shocked look in his face. I started to laugh at him.

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

Suddenly, I felt a big splash of water hit my face.

"Hahaha! Elsa, your face is priceless!" Jack said to me in amusement.

I started to give him an evil smirk. _You want to play it that way, huh? _I started to fake cry as if the water hurt me. Then, Jack moved closer and I splashed his face with water. We kept battling each other with a water fight. Suddenly, Jack and I sneezed.

"Guess we have to stop or we'll catch a cold." Jack said while taking his clothes off.

"W-What are you doing?!" I said wide-eyed in embarrassment.

"Well, these clothes are wet…" Jack said innocently.

I went out of the river, trying to not look at Jack who is currently stripping, and took out the wet journal. Suddenly, Jack was right in front of my face, half-naked.

"Wh-What's wrong?!" I said in embarrassment.

"Why are you scared to look at me?" Jack said in confusion. "It's just man pecks!"

I was dying in embarrassment. "Well, it's…" I said, in a mumbled voice.

Jack suddenly held my shoulders and hugged me. I was shocked of what he was doing. He had a warm chest and it smelled like nothing, just plain old fresh air. Suddenly, he started to smell my hair and neck.

I blushed red. "J-Jack what are you doing?!" I said in embarrassment.

"You smell nice, Elsa…" Jack whispered to me, still smelling my hair and neck.

_H-huh?! _I didn't know what to feel. My heart was beating like crazy. Then, his warmth took over me and I started to hug him back; touching his bare back.

"Like, berries…" Jack spoke again.

"Uh-um… you smell nice too Jack…" I said nervously. _What the hell did I just say?!_

Suddenly, Kristoff popped out of a bush and saw me hugging Jack half-naked. Kristoff looked at us with a shocked expression. His ears and face started to blush red.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I shouted at Kristoff.

Jack finally noticed Kristoff. Jack let go of me, took his clothes, and looked at Kristoff.

"So, did you get the fire ready?" Jack said with a poker face.

_H-He acted like nothing happened!_ I started to hug myself in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Kristoff told Jack with his flushed face.

"Cool, there's water there in the river. It's drinkable" Jack told Kristoff coolly.

"J-Jack, wait!" I said, while taking the journal and ran to catch to up Jack.

I finally reached Jack and looked at his face. I was shocked of what I saw. With the moonlight shining on his face, there stood Jack, with his ears and face deep red.

"Jack?" I said to him softly.

Jack started to hear my voice and ran back to the camp fire as fast as he could. I was shocked of how fast he could run, and how cute his flushed face was. Suddenly, I felt my heart beating faster and faster. _What the hell?! Why does my heart do this whenever I'm with Jack? Ugh! I wish I never feel this way towards Jack!_ I stomped back to the fire camp and dried myself along with Jack next to the fire. Another day has finally past…

It was morning. The sun was shining brightly and it was a start of another day. I was cooling down the fire with my powers while Jack wore his clothes back on.

"Hey, I was thinking that we should check out that village." Kristoff said.

"Do we even know how long it will take?" I told Kristoff.

"I checked past the river and it leads right through a tunnel to that village." Kristoff said to me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack said.

We finally started our journey of another day. Kristoff led the way and we were all harmonious, pretending nothing happened last night. We finally reached the tunnel and went inside. The tunnel was creepy looking yet beautiful with dew drops. Outside the tunnel was another path to the village.

"Hey, what do you think the village is like?" Kristoff said.

"Hmm… I bet there's a dragon locked in there somewhere!" Jack said excitedly.

"Maybe, we could even find any more survivors from the explosion." I said.

Then, we saw it. There was a huge bridge that led to the village right on the front of the path. The village itself looked plain with small houses and market. Yet, far away from the village, connected with another bridge was a big castle painted pink. _Pink? Who would paint their castle roofs pink?! _Kristoff was excited to see more people in the village. We finally went in the village. There were people selling clothes, food, even fake electronics. Many of them looked at us since we were filled with scratches and dirt. There were many people whispering at us. Most of the people there wore modern clothes with jeans and shirts. Jack was wearing a cape with his white shirt and brown pants, I wore a white dress with a blue ribbon tied on the back, and Kristoff wore a white button up shirt with brown pants and brown suspenders. Suddenly, we could hear trumpet sounds in the path where the castle was.

"No way! Is it the queen?" A woman said.

"She's so beautiful and happy even though she lost her parents…" another man said.

"Wow, she's also strong." Another woman said.

The trumpets' sound grew louder and louder. Then, many people moved out of the way and bowed to the figure that's coming forward. Jack, Kristoff, and I followed the citizens so we wouldn't stand out more than we already had. The figure was right in front of us.

"You can look up now, my citizens" The queen said.

Jack, Kristoff, and I finally gazed upon the queen. The queen had long golden blonde hair, she had a beautiful, purple dress on with pink stripes pattern, and was a 13 year old girl.

"A-A kid?!" Jack and I said together.

The queen looked at us angrily. "How dare you call me a kid?!" She shouted at us.

Suddenly, something caught her eyes and she calmed down. She took a step forward at us and stood at the front of Jack.

"All of you shall be guests to my kingdom!" The queen announced while everyone else stood there, dumbstruck.

The queen pushed all of us to the human carriage and the human carriage ran back to the kingdom just like how the queen ordered. _Well, that explains the pink kingdom…_ The kingdom was full of servants running the kingdom.

"A party coming up?" I asked.

"Why, yes. It's my birthday!" The queen said with excitement. "Oh! And I'm Rapunzel, you can call me Punzie."

Punzie jumped out of the human carriage and ran to her castle.

"Welcome to my home!" Punzie said. "S-so… can I know your names?"

"I'm Kristoff" Kristoff said.

"I'm Elsa Winters" I said.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost" Jack said with a big smile.

Punzie kept staring at Jack and I wondered why.

"You guys can go and follow Charles to your rooms" Punzie said, pointing at a butler with a black colored fancy cut hairstyle and beautiful green eyes.

That night, Kristoff, Jack, and I had to look fancy because a modern princess wants those old centuries ball for her birthday party. I looked at the wardrobe for some dresses but they were all too flashy. I started to use my ice magic and thought that maybe; I could make a dress out of ice. I started to make ice and frost patterns around my body and made a dress. It was on my knee height with frost patterns going across the dress. It exposed my whole back so I tried to make small straps that cross over my back and to my shoulders. I looked at my hair which looked pretty childish for a ball. I started to do a French braid, leaving my bangs the way it was. Suddenly, Jack came in my room; he was wearing a black and white suit.

"Hey" I said to Jack.

Jack just stood there with an amazed face.

"Y-You look nice" Jack told me, scratching his hair.

I blushed. "Y-You too!" I said.

Jack closed the door and walked towards me. He started to touch my hair in the most pleasant way.

"W-What's wrong?" I told Jack.

"Nothing, everything is perfect" Jack told me with a smile on his face.

His hands slid down to my chin.

"Elsa, I wanted to ask you this…" Jack told me. "Will you-"

Suddenly, the door opened and Charles informed us that the party is starting.

"O-Okay, we will be there." I said. "I'm sorry Jack, what were you going to say?"

"It's nothing…" Jack said with a sadden look.

I took Jack's arm. "Tell me anytime, okay?" I said, pulling him to the ball room.

The ball room was gigantic; it was full of adults and kids about Punzie's age. The room was, of course, pink, but it also had other colors like yellow and purple. It also had a gigantic crystal chandelier, which was shaped like the sun, hanging at the ceiling of the room. I held Jack's arm tighter because I wasn't really prepared of fancy parties. Since it was a ball, there was classical music, but no one knew the traditional dance for it but still tried to dance. Jack suddenly pulled my waist towards him and gave me a stare which tells me "I am going to embarrass you more"

* * *

><p><strong>Optional: Play the song- "So Close" from Enchanted by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!<strong>

* * *

><p>The music started with a soft piano playing gracefully through the room. Then, Jack started to pull me to the ballroom. He started to dance with me starting with the step-and-step move; our feet never stepped on each other. Our steps were harmonious to each other. Sometimes, he would give me that cute smirk of his which made my heart flutter. The crowd would get a glance of us and wouldn't look so impressed. So, Jack would lift me up, make me twirl up in the air and catch me. That move almost gave me a heart attack, but I knew Jack would never let me fall. I stared to join him and dance more gracefully with him to impress the other guests. I would look at Jack and see his beautiful blue eyes just like how it was when I first met him in the factory. Everyone else was still unimpressed of our fancy dance moves but now, we didn't care. Our eyes were fixed on each other with our own spotlight just like how the moon shone at us when we first met, it felt; magical. Jack was still fixed with my eye yet; he still twirled me and was still gracefully dancing, feeling this moment should always be kept. Suddenly, when the song reached its climax, Jack started to go back with impressing the guests and twirled me gracefully like a princess. The whole room felt that it was looking at us and us only. Then, Jack would twirl me back to him and gently put me halfway down and locked his eyes with mine again. At the end of the climax, Jack started to move both of his hands on my hip and hug me closely while still dancing. He sniffed me again which gave me goose bumps.<p>

"J-Jack, people are still watching…" I whispered to him.

"I don't care…" Jack said, whispering to me.

He looked at me and held my cheek. His hands were cold, but it still made me blush. Jack started to lean in. I was shocked and alarmed but decided to let it go. My heart was beating faster and faster as we both leaned in, and I closed my eyes when our noses finally touched. Suddenly, trumpets started to play, which scared both me and Jack. Our foreheads bumped on each other which made it hurt but we laughed right after.

"Queen Rapunzel!" the man shouted at the room.

Punzie came out with her hair braided, full of flowers, a golden tiara with diamonds on her head, and a beautiful dress. The dress was purple with some pink in it; it also had a golden bow right in the back of her dress, and it exposed her shoulders.

"Welcome, everyone! Hope you have fun and enjoy a new year of me ruling this village!" Rapunzel shouted at the guests in excitement.

"I want to talk to you" Jack told me.

Jack started to pull me out of the party until, Punzie called out for Jack.

"Jack! Hey, wait up!" Punzie was shouting across the room.

Punzie finally catches up and smiled widely at Jack.

"Punzie, Happy Birthday!" I told her.

"Oh, thanks, Elsa!" Rapunzel said to me with a smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Punz!" Jack said to Punzie.

"Thank You Jack!" Punzie almost shouted across the room.

Punzie started to see that Jack was holding me by the waist. I wanted to say "It's not what it looks like" but I saw chocolate at one of the serving tables.

"Hey, Jack I'm going to go and eat chocolate, 'Kay?" I said to Jack.

I finally reached to the table that was full of chocolate and chose the chocolate that I would like. People started to look as if I was a pig so; I did it more gracefully by picking it one by one rather than gobbling it all up. I took my chocolates out in the castle hallways and almost chocked on my chocolate. I saw Jack and Punzie outside, in the gardens, flirting at each other. This made my heart feel abandoned. _T-There's no way right? I mean, they just met._ I wanted to regret it, but I saw Punzie whispering to Jack's ear and was laughing with Jack. I decided to spy on them. _I mean, who knows what they were laughing at… maybe they were whispering of how the old woman was using a flashy and inappropriate dress in the party_. I finally catch up to them; I hid in a bush, and could hear what they're talking about.

"You're so funny, Jack" Rapunzel said, giggling at whatever they talked about.

"Hey, Punzie… do you believe in Love at First Sight?" Jack said, looking at the sky full with stars.

I was shocked at what Jack just said.

"Yeah…" Punzie said while twiddling her fingers.

"I encountered my love at first sight" Jack said.

"Y-You have?!" Punzie said with a happy face.

_He has?! There's no way… Is Jack really in love with Punzie?_

"Jack… I…" Punzie held Jack's suit tightly. "I love you!" Punzie finally said with her cheeks red.

Jack and I looked at her in amazement.

"I'm Sorry…" Jack finally said.

Suddenly, Punzie pulled him by the collar and kissed him. My eyes were opened widely with tears. _H-huh? Why am I crying? _I looked back at Rapunzel and Jack. Rapunzel was shocked when she kissed Jack. I looked closely of what happened and Jack was covering his lips with his hands to prevent her from kissing him. Jack patted Punzie on the head.

"There are many people in that ballroom" Jack told Punzie. "Why don't you talk to your big crush, Flynn Rider?"

Rapunzel was shocked in embarrassment. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Charles told me" Jack said. "You were trying to make him jealous, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Punzie said in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not a toy because I have someone else I want to be my first kiss." Jack said.

"Hey, I bet I can guess who you want to kiss…" Punzie said with a smirk on her face.

Punzie started to whisper in Jack's ear so I was unable to hear what she said. Suddenly, Jack started to blush red and screamed.

"H-How did you know?!" Jack said in amazement.

"The Queen knows everything!" Rapunzel said, proudly. "Can I tell her? It'll help you"

"No… I want to build more feelings for her then I will tell my love to her" Jack said, looking at the stars.

"Aww!" Rapunzel screamed which made Jack blush in embarrassment.

_Hmm… I wonder who she is… It's not Punzie… _I started to smile. _He'll tell me one day since he is my best friend… _

Just like that, the night passed, it was filled with great memories of Jack and I together, but every happy moments has to end and so, another day started.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, That's the end of this chapter! PLEASE <strong>**・゜゜・（／-＼）・゜゜・． PLEASE! REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW**


	6. Chapter 6 Butler

**(⸝⸝⸝ ≧ㅿ＼⸝⸝⸝) Oh Glob you guys don't look at me right now... There was some malfunctioning on my Fanfic so there was some trouble with the reviews... (-_-) I'm such a freaking idiot... but thnx for all the support! ｡^‿^｡ Classified, olimacproductions, Guest, Aya, and Giselle Orozco.**

**Aya- No, they will not stay that age. Right now I'm just building more characters in the story so I will skip years anytime soon.**

* * *

><p>It's morning; the sun shone brightly with the servants cleaning up the palace from last night's ball. Punzie turned 14 last night. The ball was a lot of fun for Jack and I, though, I didn't know what Kristoff did that night. Charles knocked on my door to wake me up.<p>

"Miss Winters, the Queen gave you this to wear." Charles told me. "She hopes you like it." Charles left my room.

I looked at the new outfit Punzie gave me. It had a crop-top colored light blue, a sleeveless navy colored buttoned up shirt, long pants, and black combat boots. I took the outfit and wore it. I looked in the mirror with my reflection in the new outfit. _Hmm… It's missing something… _I started to use my ice magic again and made a medium sized snowflake for a necklace. _There! Perfect… _I walked out of my room with the journal in hand and saw Jack walking down the stairs.

"Jack!" I shouted.

Jack looked back at me and was wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" Jack looked at me.

I looked at Jack who is wearing his new outfit; a navy blue hoodie and brown pants. I started to see something missing in his outfit. I walked down closer to him but he avoided me.

"I-I'm going to search for my staff, Charles took it somewhere…" Jack said while running down stairs.

"Okay… I'll go and check Kristoff" I told Jack, going back up to Kristoff's room.

I went to Kristoff's room and saw Kristoff looking out in his window with his new outfit; a gray shirt, jeans, and a necklace with a rectangular metal.

"Hey, did you enjoy the party last night?" I asked Kristoff.

"Sure…" Kristoff said with a sadden look.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I think… I saw someone that had the special powers…" Kristoff told me.

I looked at Kristoff. "D-Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"No, but I asked Charles-"Kristoff said.

"Wait, why did you ask Charles?" I asked Kristoff.

Suddenly, Kristoff's eyes started to change green. _No way… _I ran out the door as fast as I could but 'Kristoff's' arm stretched and got my hand. I made an ice sword with my ice powers and cut the arm off me. The arm got off me and turned into water. I ran back down stairs, not looking back. I started to look for Jack. I ran and ran finally, arriving to the hallway and saw Jack.

"Jack!" I jumped and hugged Jack from behind.

"Oww! Elsa why did you-"Jack shouted at me but something else caught his eyes.

There stand Charles with Jack's staff in hand.

"Charles! Man, I have been searching for you!" Jack started to push me off him.

Suddenly, Charles smirked evilly and broke Jack's staff with a speed of light. Jack's staff broke and landed on the purple carpeted floor. Jack just looked at the staff, wide-eyed. Charles started to jump and was ready for a big punch on me but I blocked him with an ice shield and froze his water hand.

"J-Jack! Are you all right?" I shouted at Jack who is still looking at his broken staff blankly through my ice shield. I shouted for his name but nothing seemed to be working. I had no choice but to slap him.

_**SLAP!**_

"Jack! Come on!" I started to cry.

Jack still had his eyes fixed on the broken staff. I looked at him and held his cheek.

"I… Can't protect my loved ones anymore…" Jack whispered

I looked at Jack in a shocked face. I gave Jack the journal and gave an ice blast to Charles. Charles flew across the room from my ice blast and gave me an angered look. I took the two broken pieces of the staff and held it tightly.

"Jack, Let's Go!" I said, while pulling Jack and holding the broken staff.

I didn't know where I was going but I kept running and I finally reached outside; in the gardens. Suddenly, Jack stopped me from running.

"J-Jack?" I said. "What's wrong?"

Charles started to come closer. I tried to pull Jack up so we could run away but I couldn't. Charles finally reached us and smirked at us widely.

"W-What do you want?" I shouted at Charles.

He just grinned and grew out more of his water powers from his body. Then, his water powers started to lift him up in the air and shape out spider legs. He laughed evilly and started to make a water blast with his hands. I wanted to run away but Jack's arm was hugging my waist; preventing me to get up.

"Jack, let go!" I shouted, trying to pull Jack's arm off me.

Charles aimed at us with his water blast and finally fired. The water blast was lighting quick, and it landed right at my stomach. Because of the water blast, my stomach started to hurt and I couldn't move. I was about to black out, but suddenly, I saw a blue light in front of me; it was Jack. Jack was trying to regain his power by putting his staff back together.

"I will protect my loved ones!" Jack shouted at Charles.

Jack's powers were finally regained and the staff was fixed. Jack grinned in glee that his staff was okay but he looked back at me with a sadden look. He started to take his hoodie off, leaving him shirtless.

"Here…" Jack said while giving me his hoodie.

_I-I didn't think that was necessary… _but then, I saw that my clothes were ripped and full of scratches, so I hugged the hoodie. _It really does smell like plain old air_… Jack looked back at Charles and smirked at Charles's spider legs.

"Having spider legs… wasn't a good idea, pal" Jack smirked.

Jack started to freeze all of Charles spider legs which gave Charles a shocking expression on his face.

"This… is for Elsa!" Jack shouted while making an ice blast with his staff.

Jack aimed his ice blast to all eight of Charles's spider legs and fired with passion. The ice blast gave out a big explosion and made Punzie's garden become a winter wonderland. Snow and fog was everywhere so Jack couldn't see me or could I see Jack.

"Jack?" I shouted through the snowy garden.

Suddenly, I saw a figure so I ran towards it. I ran and ran but finally saw that it wasn't Jack. I started to make an Ice blast and aimed at the figure; it was Charles. I wanted to fire but couldn't because of my injury before. Charles laughed at me and started to make his water blast with an evil smirk. I closed my eyes with tears flowing down my face but then, I heard a sound. It sounded like a groan. I looked up and saw that the garden is starting to clear up.

"Sheesh Charles, you didn't need to cause such a mess in my palace…" The figure said.

I looked closely at the figure and saw that it was Punzie. Punzie had her long blonde hair all tied up on Charles body; preventing him to move. Then, I saw another figure standing next to Punzie; it was Kristoff. Everyone was here except for, Jack.

"Jack?" I shouted.

I started to run and run, finding another figure. Then, in the mist of fog, I saw another figure.

"Jack?" I said.

"Hey, Elsa." Jack said with scratches all over his body.

I ran up to Jack with tears flowing down on my face and hugged him.

"Jack… You're okay…" I cried on his bare chest.

I started to realize it; I blushed, pushed him away and threw his hoodie back to him. Jack started to smirk and put his hoodie back on. I looked at him again with his new outfit and finally saw what was missing.

"W-What's wrong?" Jack said with his face red.

I touched the hoodie and small shred patterns of ice started to form around his hoodie.

"Whoa! We can do that?" Jack said to me with a grin in his face.

Jack started to see my bare shoulders and touched it. It gave me a little shock but it was Jack, so I wasn't scared. Jack started to point his staff at my bare shoulders and it gave me a chilly feeling but it didn't bother me. Then, frost started to spread on my shoulders and gave me a mark that seemed permanent. I looked at it; it was beautiful with its dainty and fragile swirls. It looked like an angle's wing made of ice.

"Oh, no!" Jack said, looking at my shoulder. "I made it permanent!" Jack tried to get it off with his hands.

"No, it's okay." I told him. "I like it." I said with a smile on my face.

Suddenly, Jack's face started to blush red.

"I-I also like the patterns you made on my hoodie…" Jack said with his red face.

"You guys!" Kristoff shouted at us; searching for us.

"Come on, Kristoff's searching for us!" I told Jack and took his hand.

We ran to the figure that shouted at us. When we finally arrived, we saw Punzie's hair glow while she was singing. I looked at Punzie in amazement. I looked back at Charles who was currently in a peaceful mode because of Punzie's hair glow.

"Feel better now?" Punzie said to the butler.

"Yes, my queen, thank you" Charles said to Punzie. "I also apologize for any of the mess I made inside the palace hallway."

"…Aren't you going to apologize to Elsa and Jack?" Punzie said to the butler

"No." Charles said with an angered look on his face. "Your stupid creator made me lose everything!" Charles shouted at us.

"Wait, you mean the ones who ruined your life was Elsa and Jack's 'creator'?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, that stupid little b-"Charles started to shout again.

"But they didn't do ANYTHING to you!" Rapunzel said, interrupting Charles.

"You don't get it, it's complicated!" Charles said to Rapunzel.

"So, are you one of those guardians in the orphanage?" I asked Charles.

"Yeah, your creator was one of my closest friends." Charles told me.

"Can you tell us his name?" I asked.

Charles was hesitant to tell me but finally said it. "Albus was his name."

"Albus…" I said.

Suddenly, a vision came to me. I could see a man in front of me wearing a lab coat in the name 'Albus' he was smiling at me with the warmest expression. Then, the steel door opened and I saw Jack with his brown hair crying and calling my name. 'Albus' started to carry Jack up and smirked evilly at him. I tried to stop him by pulling on his coat but then, 'Albus' pushed me and a formula spilled on me and Jack. 'Albus' started to run away and I could see Jack pulling his body towards me and hugged me. I came back to reality and fell to the ground.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Jack said with a worried face.

"Jack…" I said.

"Albus made you guys have these powers." Charles said. "Other guardians started too but Albus has been trying to make that fail. He would persuade us that we were weak; he would purposely make our formulas not work, and so many more. Luckily, I have already made someone have the same powers as me."

I looked at Charles who was crying.

"She was like my daughter… but she was gone..." Charles said.

"How was she gone?" I asked.

"The explosion… was a blur to me. But all I know was that Albus took her away from me…" Charles said with tears flowing off his face.

Kristoff looked at Charles "D-Do you know Bernard?"

"Ah, that old man was the funniest out of all of us. Most kids loved him and would play with him. Guess he was too distracted from his own goal." Charles said.

"He died…" Kristoff said with tears flowing out off his eyes.

"Sorry kid…" Charles said.

"Well, we are going to leave and find her." I said.

"We are?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"B-But it's impossible! He took her somewhere I don't know!" Charles said.

"Nothing's impossible for us." Jack smirked. "We have each others back."

"Loire…" Charles said. "Loire is her name."

"We'll find Loire for you, man!" Jack said with a big grin on his face.

"Ah! Your clothes are ripped!" Rapunzel said, looking at our clothes.

"I apologize, my queen…" Charles said.

"Here, my servants will fix that right up!" Punzie said while holding our hands.

* * *

><p>I was in Punzie's room with Punzie who was rummaging through her closet. The room was white and half of it was filled with paintings. One of the paintings caught my eyes; it was a painting of Jack, Kristoff, Punzie, and I in a garden.<p>

"Did you paint this?" I said.

"Yeah!" Punzie muffled through her giant closet.

"Wow…" I said with amazement. "Mind if I do a little painting myself?" I asked Punzie.

"No, I don't mind!" Punzie said.

I started to touch one of the walls and made the same symbol that Jack made on my shoulder. When I was finished, Punzie was standing right next to me.

"Whoa, you can do that?!" Punzie said with amazement.

"Yeah…" I said bashfully.

"Oh! You have it on your shoulder!" Punzie said with a grin on her face.

"Jack gave it to me…" I said.

"Oh~" Rapunzel said with a smirk on her face. "Maybe, it's a little mark he put on you-"

"Of friendship!" I added.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel said. "Wait, what?"

"This could be our mark of friendship!" I said in glee. "Do you mind?" I asked looking at her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure" Rapunzel said with a smile on her face.

I started to frost her shoulder and she also gave a little chill but she wasn't bothered anymore. It looked a little plain on her. Then, Punzie took her spray paint and painted the frost on her shoulder carefully without damaging her skin. Now, the angle wings made of ice was colored yellow with a purple and pink on the edge of the wings.

"I love it!" Rapunzel screamed in glee.

"I can't wait to see you again." I told Punzie.

"Me too…" Punzie said with an honest smile. "Oh yeah, here's what I was searching for." Punzie said while giving me a dark brown satchel where I could put the journal.

"Thank You, I will always remember you." I said to Punzie

We hugged goodbye and I left Punzie's room. I went out to the kingdom's door and saw Jack and Kristoff waiting for me with smiles on their faces. We went to our journey together.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! leave any questions in the review PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! ~ d(⌒o⌒)b ~ <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Fire

**Sorry I didn't update until now! but I was planning a party with my family and friends so we are staying up all night but I never leave you guys! ｡ﾟ+.ღ(ゝ◡ Oღ) ৳৸ᵃᵑᵏ Ꮍ৹੫ᵎ for the support! Aya and olimacproductions **

**olimacproductions- Yes, Anna will come but it will be a LONG time... sorry I'm waiting for chap 10 until Anna will appear.**

**Sorry! Merida will NOT have an accent... I wanted her too but I suck at describing accents -_- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CUTE EMOJI AND THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

><p>Kristoff, Jack, and I were walking to the next destined place. Kristoff, with a map in hand from Charles, was leading us to a small town.<p>

"Many people said it was the most mysterious town of all" Kristoff said.

"Hah! That's just a stupid rumor!" Jack shouted.

"Hmm… maybe the rumor is true…" I said while reading the journal again.

"Why do you think Albus even stop the other guardians to make more people with their same powers?" Jack said.

"It's EVERY single bad guy's plan. They want to rule the world…" Kristoff said.

"We'll never know until we defeat him." I said.

Then, from hours of walking, we finally saw the small town. The small town wasn't filled with tall skyscrapers but was filled with small houses and markets. We walked through the small town and saw many people greeting each other with nice smiles and hugs

"Hey!" someone shouted behind us.

We turned around to see who it was. A girl with huge, red hair and bright turquoise eyes started to walk at us. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a bear on it, shorts, and sneakers. She stared at our outfit and then our faces.

"Yer new here… aren't ya?" The girl said.

"Y-Yes!" I said.

"Hmm… Well, come with me." The girl said.

We followed the girl and agreed that she seemed trusty enough.

"Me name is Merida." The girl said.

"I'm Elsa Winters" I said.

"Jack Frost" Jack said.

"Kristoff…" Kristoff said.

Merida led us to a dark place near the sewers. Then, she started to climb down in one of the pipes that lead to the sewers.

"Wait, you want us to climb down?!" I said in disgust.

"Yes, princess." Merida said, mocking me.

Jack started to snort; I gave him a glare and stomped on his foot.

"Hmph! I'm not scared of shit!" I said angrily while climbing down the sewers.

When we finally went down on the sewers, streams of dirty water flowed down which made me sick. _Ugh?! Why would she even lead us here? _Suddenly, Merida stopped and pressed a brick in the wall. The wall started to move up which led to a passage way. She started too lit up a torch with her own hands and walked in the passage way.

"Whoa! D-Did you just make that torch with your hands?!" Jack said to Merida.

Merida didn't talk at all from the journey inside the passage way. The passage way was like a cave and it ended with a steel door. Merida started to put in a code in a small pad next to the metal door. Then, the door opened and showed a room.

"Hiccup!" Merida shouted.

Then, a man with brown hair and a lab coat turned around. I was shocked that it was the same lab coat that Albus had.

"Oh, great job, you got them" Hiccup smirked.

I started to do my ice blast position with Jack and his staff.

"Whoa, don't be afraid." Hiccup said. "You guys are Elsa Winters, Kristoff, and Jack Frost… right?"

"H-How do you know our names?" I said still on my position.

"I'm Hiccup, one of your orphanage guardians." Hiccup smiled. "I know everyone in the big orphanage." Hiccup said.

"So… you have powers?" Jack said.

"Of Course!" Hiccup said.

"The power of fire!" Merida said with her hands on fire.

"Whoa..." Jack said with amazement.

"I can do more!" Merida said.

I started to look at Jack and Merida showing each others powers. It gave me a heart-burning feeling on my chest. I started to ignore the feeling and paid more attention to Hiccup.

"Ow!" Hiccup said angrily at the contraption in front of him.

"What are you working on?" I said in curiosity.

"Hmm… why don't you see yourself" Hiccup said.

I started to look closely at the mechanical thing in front of me. It looked like a robot. I saw a tail and the back feet were covered in leather that can be fire proof.

"No way!" I shouted at Hiccup. "I-Is it… a dragon?!"

Hiccup started to laugh. "Yeah, you have a keen eye."

"T-Thanks…" I said bashfully.

I looked back at Jack who was still with Merida playing with their powers, laughing. It gave me the feeling again. I started to give Jack a big glare and looked back at Kristoff. Kristoff was sitting on the floor looking at the map.

"Where are we staying tonight?" I said.

"No idea." Kristoff said while giving a sigh.

"Hey guys, Merida have a tree house that can fit ALL of us." Jack said with glee.

I sighed. "Fine… we can stay with Merida." I said.

"Yes!" Jack said while giving out more jokes to Merida.

"Hiccup, will you be fine with me going out early?" Merida said to Hiccup.

"Yeah, I need more moderation so I'll stay all night." Hiccup said.

"Okay!" Merida said while giving him a wave goodbye.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at a park in the town. Merida started to lead us to a place full of trees blocking the way. Merida started to pull a secret lever that pushes the trees off and leads to a huge tree house.<p>

"Whoa! I think I really like everything so far!" Jack shouted.

"R-Really?" Merida said with a faint blush in her face.

_W-What was that?! Did she just freaking blush?! Hmm…_ I looked at Merida's chest more carefully and could see mine is way bigger. _Phew! W-Wait… did I just compare chests with Merida?! Ugh! Stop this feeling on my chest! _I started to pound my chest loudly which made everyone look at me like I'm crazy.

"Okay…" Kristoff said.

We started to climb up the tree house and saw much furniture, a kitchen, even a bedroom. It really was a plenty of space for all of us.

"I'm going up the roof so I could see if Hiccup is coming soon." Merida said.

"I'm coming too!" Jack said with glee.

I was going to say 'I want to come too' but that stupid feeling on my chest kept my mouth closed. I looked at the balcony where Jack jumped up to the roof.

"I'm going to bed." Kristoff said.

"I'm…" I said, looking at the balcony then to Kristoff. "Going to stay here…" I said while sitting down and hugging my knees.

Hours have passed. All I heard with Jack and Merida was corny jokes and many more bets about their powers.

"Hiccup's late…" Merida said.

"You care a lot for him huh?" Jack said.

"Yeah, he saved me in that explosion and told me everything about the world and his powers." Merida said. "I let him insert the formula inside me…" Merida said with a happy tone. "Since it's SO awesome!" Merida shouted with her hands on fire.

"I don't really know how I got my own powers…" Jack said with a happy tone.

I started to walk carefully near the balcony.

"Hey, Jack…" Merida said.

Suddenly, I could see Merida starting to hold Jack's hand.

"Wow! This is a beautiful night!" I shouted while stretching my hands out in the air on the balcony. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't see you up there." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey, Elsa." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

Then, Jack looked closely at me and saw the mark he gave me with his powers.

"Oh, I gave this mark on Elsa with my powers. It's kind of our mark of friendship…" Jack said bashfully.

Jack started to look at Merida's shoulders.

"O-Oh, sure!" Merida started to blush.

Jack touched Merida's shoulders gently just like how he touched mine. He pointed his staff at Merida and started to make the mark on Merida's shoulders. There was something different about Merida's mark that Jack gave. It was bigger and more detailed. The scene gave me an angry feeling.

"Wow! I never knew you could do that with your powers!" Merida shouted with glee. "C-Can I try to do it on you?" Merida asked. "I-I won't make it hurt!"

"Don't worry; I can just cool it down with my powers." Jack said.

Jack started to take his hoodie off which gave me and Merida an embarrassed expression. The feeling inside me started to burst and I tried to climb up the roof.

"Elsa, what are you trying to do?" Jack said muffling under his hoodie.

I tried to climb up by jumping as high as I can and hold one of the branches on the tree. My hands finally reached a branch but then, my hands slipped.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted.

Jack put his hoodie on as quickly as possible and jumped off the roof. He reached out his hands for me to catch but I couldn't reach at all. Jack pushed himself off more and started to grab me by the waist. I was saved. I started to hug Jack tightly.

"Thank You, Jack!" I said while hugging him.

Merida started to jump off the roof but slipped because it was an iron roof. Jack looked up and realized Merida was going to fall. Jack released me which made me fall on the floor and just reached his hands out and caught Merida bridal style. Then, a cold breeze started which blew some petals on the tree to make Jack and Merida's little pose look like an actual wedding. I glared at the little scene.

"Uh…" Jack said with blushed cheeks.

"S-Sorry!" Merida said while jumping out of Jack's arms. "I-I'm going to bed… tell me if you see Hiccup." Merida said, running to her room with flushed cheeks.

I glared back at Jack who still had his arms out in bridal style.

"So, you really like her huh?" I said while hugging my knees. "She's pretty, tough, and good at jokes…" I said with a sadden tone.

"Why? You jealous?" Jack started to laugh.

Then, I started to glare at the moon with tears flowing off my face.

"No!" I laughed sarcastically.

Suddenly, Jack wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and put his head on top of my head.

"J-Jack?" I said with flushed cheeks.

Jack ignored me and started to sniff my neck. It gave me a chilly feeling.

"I have someone else precious to me…" Jack whispered at my neck.

I hugged Jack back with his air smelled hoodie.

"I'm the only one that can give you that mark…" I said with a muffled voice through Jack's hoodie.

Jack stopped the hug and looked at me with a smirk. He took his hoodie off and made me face his bare back.

"I want mine to be special… I don't want it to be on the shoulder…" Jack said while hugging his knees.

I started to touch Jack's back and he shuddered a little. I gave a giggle of the small shudder that Jack gave. I had a small idea going on my head so I did it.

"Jack…" I said.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"Are you… ticklish?" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"Pshh! No." Jack straight up said.

I started to touch the line that Jack's back made. It gave Jack a small shudder. I went up his neck and traced the line that Jack's back made from his neck to the bottom of the line.

"H-Hey, that tickles!" Jack said with a blush.

I went closer to his back. Jack suddenly stood straighter because he could feel my presence getting closer. I finally reached his neck and blew a small breeze on his neck.

"H-Hey, that really gave me a chill!" Jack said while holding the back of his neck.

I just giggled at his expression. Suddenly, Jack started to pull my Navy Blue, sleeveless, button-up shirt off me which only leaves me with my crop top.

"J-Jack! Give it back!" I said, trying to get it.

"You have to apologize for giving me chills first!" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

I started to come close at Jack's face which gave Jack flushed, red cheeks.

"I have ice powers… I can't help it!" I whispered to his face and took my button-up shirt. "Hah!" I said with my tongue out and I started to run around the balcony.

"Hey!" Jack said while chasing me around the balcony.

Suddenly, Jack finally caught me. I tried to tackle him with my long legs but tripped and fell under Jack, leaving us with an awkward position. Jack's arms were around my waist, his legs were between mine and I had only a crop top on while Jack had his bare chest.

"Hey guys do you know where the bath-"Kristoff said while yawning.

Kristoff looked at us with the awkward position in a flushed and red face.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I shouted at Kristoff with a flushed face.

Kristoff just looks at the wall blankly. "What have I done to deserve this?" Kristoff whispered to the wall.

"J-Jack, get off!" I shouted at Jack.

"I kind of like this position…" Jack said while sniffing me again and falling asleep.

Kristoff and I started to scream in embarrassment leaving Kristoff to pass out and I stuck under Jack for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay! That's it I tried a little bit with Merida's accent in the beginning but nope! I suck at this... （；¬＿¬) Thanks for reading! FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW for more! <strong>

**｡◕‿◕｡**


	8. Chapter 8 Mother

**╰(⇀‸↼)╯ Glob... I never knew it was this tiring to write a story... took me 2 hours but still worth it! (*^▽^*) Thanks for the support Aya! **  
><strong>and... <strong>** HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters and cute emoticons they belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

><p>Morning came; the sun rose, shinning the balcony as brightly as it is. I woke up and saw Kristoff still on the floor snoring. Jack was still on top of me and hugging me. I realized he let go a little so I was able to get him off me. Even though the sun rose, it was still a chilly morning.<p>

"Jack, get up or you'll catch a cold…" I told Jack.

"5 more minutes…" Jack groaned.

I stood up and cracked many bones of mine because of cuddling a heavy boy on top of me the whole night. I looked back at Jack and could see he was getting cold.

"Here's your hoodie…" I said while giving him his hoodie.

He felt his hoodie but reached for my hand instead. He pulled me and hugged me again.

"Jack…" I said with an angered tone.

"You're warm though…" Jack said in a small voice.

I started to push him farther from me by his shoulder but I could see his cute sleeping face. I stared at his cute face; pale skin, rosy cheeks, and soft lips. His sleeping face started to manipulate me closer to him. Suddenly, Jack started to smirk.

"Wh- Jack!" I said, embarrassed.

Jack laughed and let go of me. "What were you doing?" Jack said.

"N-Nothing!" I said in embarrassment

"Hey guys! Wh-"Merida suddenly stopped to look at Jack with his bare chest. "I- I'm going to go and check on Hiccup, you guys can go and check out the town." Merida said while putting her sneakers on, blushing. "Bye!" she shouted.

I looked at Kristoff who was still passed out from the embarrassing moment last night.

"Jack, put on your hoodie." I said. "Kristoff…" I said while poking Kristoff on the head.

Kristoff started to twitch and opened his eyes. My eyes and Kristoff's were locked at the sudden stare. Suddenly, Jack came up to us.

"Hey, are we doing a staring contest?" Jack said innocently.

Kristoff and I finally snapped out of it and slightly blushed. I took my Navy blue button-up shirt and wore it. I also took my satchel.

"Let's explore this town!" I said.

"Let's go!" Jack and Kristoff said while climbing down the tree house.

We went out of the tree house and hid the tree house perfectly without a trace. Then, we could smell some kind of spice around somewhere. Suddenly, my stomach started to growl loudly. Jack and Kristoff stared at me while I held my stomach with red cheeks.

"L-Look, I didn't have breakfast yet!" I said in embarrassment.

"I have some money that Charles gave." Kristoff said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Jack smirked.

Kristoff, Jack, and I started to run to the delightful smell. The delightful smell led us to a small noodle restaurant full of delicious food.

"Welcome." The man said.

The man had gray hair and small glasses. Suddenly, a crash was heard upstairs of the noodle shop. The man started to run upstairs and yell mandarin words at someone. When the baker was done with his lecture, a man with black hair on the half top and white hair on the half bottom of his head came out. He looked about 17 and had a chubby body.

"So, are you guys new here?" the baker said with a Chinese accent.

"Y-Yes!" I said nervously.

"Are you sure we can eat noodle for breakfast?" Kristoff said.

"Oh, since you guys are new… eat some dumplings for breakfast!" The man said. "0% off!" He said, with a big grin.

We just stared blankly at the man. The dumplings looked really good too. Suddenly, I noticed that the 17 year old man was starting to sneak back up stairs. I smiled at him and ate the dumplings that the kind man gave us.

"Thank You for the food." I said while giving him the money that Charles gave us.

"Goodbye! Come back anytime!" The man shouted.

"The town seems really nice already!" Jack said with his full stomach. "I told you the rumors were stupid!" Jack said to Kristoff.

I started to giggle at how childish Jack and Kristoff were. I looked down at my satchel and searched for the journal. _How long are they going to be such kids?_ I smiled. _Huh?_ I looked down further at my satchel and dig for the journal. _No way… _I started to sit on the ground repeatedly flipping and opening pockets inside the satchel.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Jack said.

I looked at the road blankly. "The journal…" I whispered.

"W-What's wrong with the journal?!" Kristoff shouted.

"It's gone!" I shouted still looking blankly at the road.

* * *

><p>We went to the park. Jack was pacing back and forth, Kristoff was searching in the tree house, and I sat blankly on the picnic table.<p>

"This is all my fault…" I whispered.

"It's not your fault!" Jack said to me.

"I'm the one who just left the journal unguarded!" I shouted with tears.

"It's going to be okay…" Jack said while hugging me.

Kristoff came out of the secret way with a sadden look.

"No luck?" Jack said.

"Nope." Kristoff said.

"How about if we remember our steps…" Jack said.

"Okay, last time, we went to the noodle shop, but I didn't take it out at all and my satchel was zipped up…" I said.

"So that's out…" Jack said.

"I was in the tree house sleeping…" I said.

"But I already checked the tree house…" Kristoff said.

"That means… someone from the tree house must've taken it!" I said.

We all thought for a second and finally said in fusion "…Merida!"

* * *

><p>We ran out of the park as fast as we can and searched for the way to the sewers. <em>Ugh… the sewers…<em> We found the pipe that led us down to the sewers and climbed down. We ran again to the secret passage way. I just pressed any bricks that could be our passage way but it took too long. Jack pointed his staff at the wall and broke it, leading it to the tunnel. Yet, there was also the steel door. Jack and I looked at each other and put our powers together to break the metal door. The metal door flew inside the room and gave an opening. We could see Hiccup and Merida looking at us in shock with the journal in hand.

"Aha! Why do you have the journal?" I shouted at Hiccup and Merida.

"Sorry, Elsa. I thought Merida asked for it." Hiccup said while glaring at Merida.

"Oh now it's my fault?" Merida shouted.

"Did I say that?" Hiccup said to Merida.

"What was I supposed to do? Hey Els, I need to borrow that for a moment because Hiccup wants to know more shit about his stupid and horrible past, since he's not happy enough with his current present!" Merida still shouted with a high pitched voice.

Hiccup started to put the journal on the table near them and turned his arm on fire.

"Oh? You want to play it that way?!" Merida started to turn both of arms on fire.

Both of them leaped up to the ceiling and flew with their fire arms. Hiccup started to shoot fire blasts on Merida. Merida just smirked.

"Is that all you can do?" Merida shouted.

Merida started to make two blades of swords that stick out of her arm with fire. Hiccup started to make a fire blast and shoot it at Merida. Merida smirked and cut the fire blast perfectly in half. Hiccup looked shocked at what Merida just did and gave out a small, cold sweat.

"Making a dragon is such a big dream!" Merida mocked. "How about me? I'm always obeying your orders but whatever it is it seems to anger you on whatever it is!" Merida started to have tears in her eyes.

Merida covered her hand on fire and made a fire hand. She started to fly faster at Hiccup and aimed at Hiccup's stomach for the fire punch. Suddenly, there was white smoke everywhere. Merida looked at the white smoke in confusion. When the white smoke finally cleared out, Merida saw that Jack and I blocked the punch and guarded Hiccup with an ice shield. I started to make ice stairs and walked up to Merida. Merida was afraid that I was going to do something bad so she blasted more fire at me.

_**BAM!**_

Merida was shocked that Jack blocked Merida's fire powers. I just kept making the stairs that leads me up to Merida while Jack guarded me by blocking any fire moves that Merida did to me. I finally reached up to Merida.

"W-What do you want?" Merida shouted at me. "I already know Hiccup hates me and so do you guys!" Merida cried more. "I know… I stole the journal which made you guys hate me and me being there… makes Hiccup hate me!" Merida shouted.

_**SLAP!**_

I looked at Merida's shocked expression from the slap. I started to come closer to her and hugged her.

"He doesn't hate you for being there…" I whispered to her.

Suddenly, I felt Merida's arms around my back and heard her crying on my shoulders. I lowered down the stairs that I made and let go of Merida. Hiccup was standing next to Merida with a kind smile on his face. Hiccup started to pat Merida on the head which made Merida felt teary. Merida jumped out and hugged Hiccup while crying.

"I would never hate you…" Hiccup said while patting Merida's huge, red hair. "I'm sorry if I'm always angry all the time…" Hiccup said sincerely.

"Well…" Merida said while sniffling. "You should be sorry! If you do that, you hair will turn gray!" Merida said with a grin.

"I will never let it!" Hiccup said while pouting his lips to make his voice sound like an old man's voice.

Hiccup and Merida hugged again.

"So? You needed it so you could know more about your past?" I said while holding out the journal to Hiccup.

"Nah, the past is in the past. Now, I have a future to build." Hiccup said with a grin on his face.

Jack suddenly took Hiccup's shoulder. "Tell me; were there any normal guardians in the orphanage?" Jack said, seriously.

Hiccup looked at Jack's face, stood up, and fixed his lab coat. "There was…" Hiccup said.

Jack looked at the ground. "I knew it…" Jack whispered.

"A woman, her name was Rosemary. It was a rough winter for all of us. Kids were scared so we couldn't experiment on potions. Then, we heard a knock on the door. It was Rosemary; she had brown eyes, brown hair, and a small baby around her arms." Hiccup said, trying to remember. "She pleaded us for her to stay. Albus, the head master of the orphanage, didn't want anyone else to interrupt the experiment, but she was the only one that can soothe the kids to sleep in the winter. So, Albus finally thought about it and let her stay as long as she doesn't come to the experiment center. It was a lot of fun with her; I was the youngest 'guardian' there so I would do childish things too sometimes. Then one day, she just left… I saw her at night; she hugged her son goodbye and ran out the door, just like that." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I remembered her son, a loving boy with brown hair. His name was, Jack Frost."

Jack looked at Hiccup with cold sweat. "I knew I had a family…" he smiled.

I patted Jack on the back and smiled at him.

"I remembered something Elsa…" Jack said.

"What is it?" I said.

"You would always be there in those times when my mother is gone…" Jack said, pulling me into a hug. "Thank You…" Jack said.

I hugged Jack back and smiled.

"I want Merida to come with you in your journey." Hiccup said.

"Wait, what?" Merida said. "I just had a big battle with you about how important you are to me!" Merida shouted.

"You're better off with them. They are your age and they might even make you remember about your past." Hiccup said while searching something in his box of tools.

"H-How about you? What are you going to do?" Merida said in a worried face.

"I'm going to reach my dreams and make the first mechanical dragon in history!" Hiccup said while giving Merida a small backpack and a map.

"Fine…" Merida said. "You better pack my favorite dumplings in here!" Merida said while pointing at her backpack.

"B-But we don't even know where to go!" Kristoff said.

"Go to the forest, cross the Atlantic Ocean, and you'll find Albus in America!" Hiccup said with a smile.

Jack, Hiccup, and I just stare blankly at Hiccup.

"Y-You knew where he was?!" Jack shouted.

"Of course, I'm not one of those people who are scared of him." Hiccup said innocently.

"Okay… So we cross a forest. That's easy enough!" I said.

"I forgot to mention, that forest is the most haunted one after Japan's suicidal forest." Hiccup said. "There are many sightings of Bigfoot, mystical creatures, and slender man!" Hiccup said.

Everyone gave out a cold sweat because of the last thing Hiccup mentioned.

"Well, have fun!" Hiccup pushed us out of the entrance and blocked it with the broken metal door.

"I guess we should go…" I said while holding my satchel and journal.

"Yeah! Let's kick slender man's butt!" Jack shouted.

"I don't think slender man has a butt…" Kristoff said.

Jack glared at Kristoff. "Well, know it all, he is called a MAN so he should have a butt. He's just really tall and slender."

I started to laugh at how foolish their argument about slender man's butt was. I looked back at Merida who was still looking at the steel door. I smiled and pulled Merida's hand.

"Let's race!" I shouted.

"Yeah! I'll kick your butt Elsa!" Jack said with excitement.

"Not if I kick it first!" Merida joined in.

"No! I'll kick it first!" Kristoff shouted.

"W-Wait! Don't kick my precious butt! I thought this was supposed to be a race!" I shouted, fleeing with all my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay! that was the end of this chap! PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW!<strong>

** ▒▒▓█▇▅▂∩( ✧Д✧)∩▂▅▇█▓▒▒**


	9. Chapter 9 Forest

**Sorry it took to long, I had to go with my sister to the dentist (she got her teeth out) Thanks for ALL the support, Aya!**

**Aya- LOL I didn't even think of that! XD I was just trying to hurry up and update but that was an interesting suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters in this chapter they belong to their respectful owners**

* * *

><p>It has been days since we walked, searching for the scary forest. Merida looked at the map with Kristoff confusingly.<p>

"Man, why couldn't Hiccup give us a stupid GPS?" Merida said, whining.

I looked at the path in front of us.

"Merida, can't you fly with your fire?" I said.

"Yeah, but I need to get energy for that." Merida said.

I looked at some bushes for any berries or food.

"You won't find any food in here unless there's a car somewhere…" Merida said.

I looked up at the sky and thought of something.

"Maybe I can get up there with my stairs!" I said.

"I guess you can try that…" Merida said uneasily.

I started to make stairs that reached over the trees so I could see how farther it is to the forest.

"Ah! I see it." I shouted while pointing at a forest in the distance.

"How long would you think it would take us?" Jack shouted.

I sighed. "About an hour…" I said with despair. "Hey! Why don't we go there with my stairs?" I shouted at them gleefully.

All of them stated to run up my stairs and finally reached to the top. I started to blast a path in front of us but the snow just flopped down on the road. All of us looked at the flopped snow on the road and sighed.

"Sorry guys…" I said with a sadden look.

"It couldn't get any worse…" Kristoff said with a faint smile.

Suddenly, a thunder blasted on top of us, produced its rain, and made my stairs mushy bit by bit.

"Now it couldn't get any worse!" Kristoff shouted while the heavy rain pours on us.

I started to lower my stairs down until a van beeped at us.

_**BEEP! AHH! **_

We screamed because the van was close to my ice stairs and was about to hit us flying back too Merida's small town. Suddenly, it stopped right when it touched my ice stairs. I quickly put us down and erased my muddy snow out of the road.

"What are you kids doing here?" a woman said with a British voice, thinking she saw us on stairs.

"We were lost…" I said while looking down.

"Come in." the woman told us.

One by one, our cold bodies came in the big van. The van was full of cloth and equipment to catch things.

"Why would you let them in?!" a man said with an angry British voice.

"They're just kids…" The woman said, pointing at us.

"Oh give me a break…" The man said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, my name is Jane." The woman said while pointing at herself. "This grumpy man is Clayton." Jane said while pointing at the British man.

Jane had bright blue eyes, light brown eyes, and a white tank-top with a red skirt. While Clayton had brown and gray hair, a small mustache, and a yellow suit on.

"W-What brings you guys here?" I asked.

"We are in a hunt for Big Foot!" Jane said in excitement. "You kids wouldn't like that stuff…" Jane started to blush. "Clayton is a huntsman I hired to keep me safe. My father was supposed to be here but… he was sick…" Jane said in a sad face.

"Hope he gets better soon…" Kristoff said.

"Well, where are you kids heading?" Clayton asked.

"We're heading to the forest up ahead." Jack said.

Jane almost chocked. "W-Why?" Jane shouted at us.

"W-We need to cross the Atlantic Ocean…" Jack said.

"Why don't you take a plane?" Jane argued.

"We don't have the money…" Jack said.

"You guys are kids! Where are you parents?" Jane shouted.

"We're orphans!" Jack shouted with tears in his eyes.

Jane looked at Jack. "I-I apologize…" Jane said with a small voice.

"Well, we're here…" Clayton said while stopping the van.

Jack jumped off the van and walked into the forest while pulling my hand.

"J-Jack!" I said.

"We don't need their help anymore…" Jack shouted. "Come on Merida, Kristoff." Jack said.

"T-Thank you for your service…" I said to Jane and Clayton.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jane said to Clayton.

"They won't last a day…" Clayton said while sharpening his knife.

We walked and walked. Not knowing where to go.

* * *

><p>The Sun came down and Night finally appeared.<p>

"Good thing we didn't get to see those mysterious and creepy mystical creatures yet." Kristoff said with a faint smile.

"I'll gather some woods." Jack said.

"I-I'll come with you!" I said.

I walked behind Jack who was currently stick hunting with a sad face. I knew I had to do something to cheer him up.

"Hey Jack…" I said to him.

"Yeah?" Jack finally answered.

"I never got to do the friendship mark…" I said with a smirk.

"Not now Elsa…" Jack said while picking up another stick.

I looked at my surroundings if there's anything I could do to cheer Jack up.

"Elsa?" Jack said.

"Y-Yes Jack?" I said with surprise.

Jack dropped his sticks and looked at me. The moon was shining half of his face but it still made both of his eyes gleam like diamonds. Jack held my shoulder and moved closer to me. _W-What the heck is going on…? Why is jack so close to me? Is he going to sniff me again? That feeling really gives me the chills…_ Jack passed my face and hugged me. I was shocked of how soft the hug was. Then, I started to hear him crying.

"Why… do you think my mother left me…?" Jack said while crying.

"Oh, Jack… I'm sure it's not your fault…" I said while hugging him back.

"Then why…?" Jack whispered.

"Didn't you say I'm always there for you when your mother left?" I said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…?" Jack said, sniffling.

I broke the hug and looked at his red nose, cheeks and teary eyes. I started to wipe his tears of his cheeks and put his two fingers between his mouth and did the same to myself.

"Smile." I said while pulling my two fingers farther apart

Jack started to giggle at the face I am making and pulled his two fingers farther apart to make him smile.

"Thanks, Elsa…" Jack said while smiling.

Suddenly, a deer ran through a bush and made a sound. The sound shocked both me and Jack which caused us to hug each other. Jack started to have a flushed face when the sound died down. I looked at him confused why he would flush.

"Jack? Are you having a fever?" I said while touching his fore head.

Jack's face started to get redder. "N-No!" He said while stammering.

"Are you sure? Because your face is really red…" I said with confusion.

"I-It's just really hot in here…" He said while picking up his sticks again.

I looked up at the sky and could feel a cold breeze. I started to laugh_. Maybe he flushed because he got scared of a small sound a deer made… How cute…_ I helped Jack stick hunting for the fire and went back to where we went and camped.

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Merida said.<p>

Jack and I put the sticks down and let Merida set it on fire. I looked up to the starry sky and lay down on the ground.

"Do you guys do anything fun while waiting for the night to end?" Merida said.

"No, not really…" I said, looking at Merida.

"Oh come on! How about Truth or Dare?" Merida said with a smirk.

"I've heard of that game…" Kristoff said.

"Okay, then you start!" Merida said while laying down on her backpack

"Umm… Merida, Truth or Dare?" Kristoff said.

"Dare!" Merida said with passion.

"Go and kiss an animal?" Kristoff said with unease.

"Hah! Too easy." Merida said.

Merida ran out to find an animal. Hours passed and all of us were peacefully sleeping in the moonlight. Suddenly, I heard a sound. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings; Merida wasn't back yet.

"J-Jack?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" Jack groaned.

"Merida isn't back yet…" I whispered.

"She has fire power…" Jack said half asleep.

Suddenly, we heard a loud roar somewhere nearby. Jack opened his eyes and looked at me.

"D-Did you hear that…?" Jack said.

Jack and I looked at Kristoff. Kristoff was snoring in his deep and peaceful sleep. Suddenly, the roar came closer. I started to go on my ice blast position while Jack took his staff. We could hear footsteps coming closer bit by bit.

"Jack, do you think it's a bear?" I whispered.

"How should I know…?" Jack whispered.

"I'm just asking for your opinion…" I whispered.

"No, Elsa it's a freaking unicorn." Jack shouted.

I glared at him. I started to make a small snowball that can fit my hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Jack said, alertly.

I took the snowball and covered his mouth with it. He was shocked to feel his numb, cold mouth. He started to smirk at me and tackled me by the hips. We both fell, covered with mud that the rain made. I made more snowballs and hit it on Jack's face, clothes, and feet. Suddenly, we could feel the presence of another person or thing right in front of us. The moon started to shine brightly and we could see that the presence was Merida.

_**ROAR!**_

Merida growled at us with a small bear mask on her face. Jack and I still screamed of how loud she was.

"Hahaha! Got cha!" Merida said while taking her mask off with a smirk on her face.

She started to look at us closely.

"Whoa, what the hell happened? You guys are covered in mud. Did I really get you that much?!" Merida said in amazement.

"N-No that's another thing…" I said while glaring at Jack.

"Well, there is a lake in that corner. Now, I am going to try and scare Kristoff." Merida said with a smirk.

Jack and I walked to the lake that Merida told us to go to.

"Why tackle me?" I said.

"No… I was just, hugging you…" Jack said.

"Well, thank you for the hug." I said formally.

I started to look at Jack and remembered when I told him to smile hours ago. I took a bit of mud from my legs and hit it on Jack.

"Race ya!" I said while running to the lake.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Jack started to hug me from behind and carry me up with laughter and smiles. We looked at each other in a tender smile and hugged each other again. Suddenly, Jack started to tickle me and ran for the lake.

"I'm going to win!" Jack shouted.

I smirked and ran for the lake as fast as I can. When I got there, Jack was already on the lake.

"Aw, you beat me…" I said.

"You can never beat the master!" Jack said with a deep voice.

I started to clean my arms with the water from the lake. Jack started to take all of his clothes off and jumped in the lake.

"Cannon Ball!" Jack shouted while giving a big splash.

I started to get splashed by the big splash that Jack gave. I let go of my French braid and took my button-up shirt off.

"Elsa! The water feels great!" Jack shouted with his naked body.

"That's nice Jack…" I said while washing my button-up shirt and trying not to look at Jack.

I hanged my button-up shirt on a nearby tree and heard more splashes from Jack.

"Ah! There's a mud stain on your crop-top!" Jack shouted while pointing at my back.

I looked at my crop-top, then to Jack.

"Turn around Jack!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"O-Okay…?" Jack said while turning around.

I took off my crop-top and had my bra on. I washed the crop top as quickly as I can. Jack started to make small splashes while still on his same spot. I put my crop-top next to my buttoned up shirt, rolled my pants up, and took off my combat boots. I started to walk in the lake and could see Jack turned around a little bit.

"Jack!" I shouted, embarrassed while covering myself.

Suddenly, we could hear someone coming nearby.

"Elsa, come here." Jack whispered.

"N-No!" I whispered with flushed cheeks.

The sound of footsteps started to come closer.

"Come here!" Jack whispered.

Suddenly, the person was right at the path of the lake. I almost screamed until Jack covered my mouth and pulled me down to hide over his back.

"Hey, Jack." Merida shouted.

"Hey, Merida." Jack said.

"I didn't get to scare Kristoff; he was in a deep sleep…" Merida said, disappointed.

Jack and Merida started to have a conversation while I silently freak out. My bare back was touching Jack's bare back and his hands were still holding mine.

"Well, have a nice bath…" Merida said while yawning.

Merida walked back to the camp and left the lake. Jack didn't let go of me.

"Jack? Isn't she gone?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Jack said while finally releasing my arm.

I covered myself and walked back out to get my clothes. I cooled down my clothes with my powers and wore it. It felt a bit chilly but it didn't bother me.

"Jack? Aren't you coming?" I asked Jack.

"Well yeah, but you would be embarrassed if I even get up…" Jack said while scratching his hair.

"R-Right… I'll go back to our camp." I said, embarrassed.

Morning came and there was no luck of where we were heading but we knew we could do it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Thnx for reading and PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

**I am SO sorry that it took so long...******(╥_╥)** but since it's going to be Jan 5th I might not be able to update daily but I will try my best to update... please don't be mad! that's why I did extra long on this chapter! it took me such a long time... (╥_╥) Thanks for the support Aya and 1BookWorm (￣▽￣) You guys made me keep on working for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I could see someone in the distance… I felt my face was wet from tears. A little girl was also crying in the distance. She seems to be calling my name. Suddenly, I could see fire; an explosion. Then, the little girl was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Huh?" I gasped while seeing the sun in front of me. "A dream?" I whispered.

"Hey, Els." Merida said while having a fish on an arrow.

"Morning…" I said to Merida.

I looked at my surroundings; Kristoff and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Kristoff and Jack?" I asked.

"They're trying to get their own breakfast." Merida said while cooking her fish on an arrow. "They're in the river on the opposite way of the lake." Merida said.

I stood up; leaving my satchel on the ground, and walked to the river.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack said while slipping on a rock.

"Who ever get the fish first gets to…" Kristoff said. "Get a wish from everyone else!"

"Well, I guess Merida isn't playing, Elsa do you want to?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I guess a little competition wouldn't hurt…" I smirked while taking my button-up shirt and combat boots off.

"No powers!" Kristoff shouted.

"Ugh, Fine!" Jack shouted back.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Kristoff shouted.

All of us splashed in the river to find any good fish. I started to get a fish and caught it with my sharp nails, but it slipped off my hands. Kristoff started to hug a fish but the fish kept wiggling and made Kristoff fall in the river. Jack started to caught one and run as fast as he could to the shore.

"Get him!" Kristoff shouted.

Kristoff and I started to run for Jack and tackled him down. We went back up to the shore with no fish caught. Suddenly, Jack made a scream with laughter.

_**AHH! HAHAHA! **_

Jack started to dig in his pockets of his hoodie and found a fish in it.

"Whoa! I caught breakfast! Yeah!" Jack shouted in glee while holding his fish up in the air.

Jack ran back to our camp and started to cook his fish.

"Good Job, Jack!" Merida said while patting his back.

I looked at Merida's arrow; I had an idea. I started to pull Kristoff back to the river.

"Why are we here? It's hopeless…" Kristoff asked.

I started to make an arrow made of ice.

"Whoa!" Kristoff said in amazement.

I pointed my arrow at a fish and threw my arrow like a dart.

"I caught one!" I shouted with glee.

Kristoff looked at the river with a sad expression. I smiled and made another ice arrow.

"Here." I said while giving him an ice arrow.

"No." Kristoff pushed my ice arrow away. "Thank you for the help but, I have to try myself…" Kristoff said with a serious face.

Kristoff started to look at his metal, rectangular necklace and jumped in the river. He caught a fish, threw it with all of his might and it landed right on the shore. He jumped in glee and ran to the fish.

"I did it, Elsa!" Kristoff said with a happy face.

Kristoff and I went back to our camp.

"I really can't wait to tell Jack that I did it by myself!" Kristoff said while raising his fish higher.

"He would be proud!" I said while patting his back. "Bernard would also be proud…" I said with a tender smile.

"You bet right he is!" Kristoff said with a big smile while running to the camp.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow that seemed smaller than any of us. I tackled Kristoff and hid in the bush.

"Oww! What's wrong?" Kristoff whispered.

"Shhh!" I shushed Kristoff.

I gave a little opening on the bush to let Kristoff and I see what's going on. We were shocked to see two girls about my age tying up Jack and Merida. Suddenly, one of them started to take my satchel. I pushed Kristoff to let him stay in the bush and jumped out of the bush with my ice blast position.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

The two girls were shocked to see me and so was I. Suddenly, I could feel my head getting dizzier. I started to shake it off and went back to my serious face. One of the girls had long black straight hair with a strand of blue and white dyed hair, light blue eyes, and a blue crop top with short shorts and black sneakers. The other girl had braided strawberry blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and a loose magenta shirt with green tank top, jean shorts and turquoise converse.

"Elsa…?" The strawberry blonde haired girl said.

"H-How do you know my name?" I said with my head still in pain.

"Anna! You know we're not here for that shit!" The other girl shouted.

I looked at their feet and froze them to make them stay put.

"Hey!" The black haired girl shouted.

I started to make an ice sword and cut through Jack and Merida's rope.

"Go, Go!" I shouted at Jack and Merida.

"We are not leaving you behind!" Jack shouted. "Merida, get the satchel, my staff, and your back pack! Let's go!" Jack shouted at Merida.

Kristoff started to jump out of the bush and run with Merida into the forest. Jack carried me piggy-back style and ran with Merida and Kristoff. I looked back at the two girls who was still struggling to move and then blacked out.

* * *

><p>I could see the strawberry blonde girl from before but this time, she was smaller than before.<p>

"Elsa!" She said while pulling my hand outside.

"Yes, Anna?" I said.

"Let's play with the others!" 'Anna' said.

Suddenly, I pulled my hands away from 'Anna'

"No Anna… outside is dangerous…" I said with sadness.

I started to run upstairs to a door that had my name on it. I closed the door and locked it. I went on my bed and hugged my knees, crying. Suddenly, my door opened and I could see a boy with brown hair opened it with a key. He smirked at me and suddenly slipped because of his brown cape.

"Jack!" I said.

"I-I'm okay, Els…" Jack said while slowly standing up.

Jack climbed on my bed, started to open the window curtains and see kids playing outside in the playground.

"Hey, why don't you give it a try?" Jack asked. "For Anna?" Jack started to pout.

I looked at Anna who was playing with a girl with huge red hair and another girl with black straight hair.

"For me?" Jack said while holding my hands.

"Okay…" I smiled at Jack.

Jack opened my door and I went outside to play with the other kids.

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" Someone said.<p>

I could feel the sun's warmth on my face. I started to open my eyes and see Jack's face.

"Jack… Where are we?" I groaned while getting off Jack's lap.

"We don't know…" Merida said with a sadden look.

"Who were those girl?" Kristoff asked.

"One of them was 'Anna'… I said while remembering my vision.

Suddenly, Merida's head started to hurt.

"Merida! Are you okay?" I shouted.

"Ugh… Yes…" Merida groaned. "I knew I saw her somewhere…" Merida said while patting her head.

"You've sawn her somewhere?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna… is your sister…" Merida said.

I looked at Merida in shock. Then, Jack and Kristoff started to have their head hurt.

"I think… our memories… are coming back to us…" Jack groaned.

"Let's go into that cave so those girls don't catch us again…" I said while getting my satchel.

We went into the cave and checked if there's any big foot, bear, or even slender man in it; it was clear.

"Let's just let go of our pains and let our memories come to us…" Kristoff said.

Jack started to hold my hand. "Together…" Jack said.

Jack started to make a frost bubble than can keep us from danger and I covered the frost bubble with ice for extra protection. Then, we held each others hand and let go our pain in our heads so our memories could flow.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright and kids were playing in the playground. I could see Hiccup and a woman with brown hair taking care of the kids. The building behind me was painted white and was full of tiny rooms for the kids.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Anna started to hug me and looked at me with glee.

"Ah! Jack, don't hold Elsa's hand!" Anna shouted.

I looked down and saw Jack's hand was intertwined with mine. Then, Anna started to pull my other hand.

"Elsa is mine and mine only!" Anna said while pulling my hand.

"N-No! Elsa promised me to stay with me forever!" Jack said while pulling my hand.

Both of them started to fall because they pulled on my hand to much. Then, they started to cry.

"Mommy!" Jack whined.

"Mrs. Frost!" Anna whined.

The woman with brown hair came up to us with a tender smile and helped both Jack and Anna up.

"Now, you guys can't fight…" Mrs. Frost said.

"But she started it!" Jack started to whine louder.

"Jack…" Mrs. Frost said with an angry look on her face. "I don't care who started it… apologize…" Mrs. Frost said while pinching Jack's cheeks.

"O-Oww! Owkway!" Jack shouted.

Jack reached out his arms to Anna without looking at her.

"S-Sorry…" Jack said.

"Me too…" Anna said while taking Jack's hand and shook it with tears in her eyes.

"Ah! Jack made Anna cry!" Merida said while pointing at Jack.

"No, I did not!" Jack shouted with a blush in his cheeks.

Anna started to cry more and hugged me with all her might. I started to pat her on the head.

"It's okay… Elsa the Knight is here… there are no bad Jack dragons anymore…" I said with a smile.

"Hey! I am not a dragon!" Jack shouted.

All the kids laughed at Jack and ran back to the playground to play. Merida and the black haired girl started to call on Anna and went on the swings.

"Bye, Elsa!" Anna said while running to Merida and the black haired girl.

Then, I could see Jack reached his arms out with a faint blush in his face.

"I-I'm not a dragon… I am your prince…" Jack mumbled.

I took his hand. "I am not a knight… but I am your queen…" I said with a tender smile.

"Hey, why do you get to be a queen?" Jack whined.

"Then how did a dragon become a prince?" I said while smirking at him.

"S-Shut up…" Jack said with his flushed cheeks.

I laughed at Jack's flushed face. Then, I could see the old man; Bernard. He was playing tag with the other kids even though he was old. Suddenly, a kid with blonde hair fell down; he was Kristoff. Bernard caught him and laughed with him.

"Tag, you're it!" Kristoff shouted while touching Bernard's long beard and ran again.

"Hey!" Bernard said with laughter.

Then, a man with black hair and green eyes, Charles, started to call me from the door that leads to the playground.

"I… have to go…" I said while letting go of Jack's hands.

I followed Charles to the metal door where Albus is. I could see Albus in his lab coat and was mixing a potion that glows bright blue.

"Elsa, how was your day?" Albus asked.

"Good." I blankly said.

"Okay, let me see your health…" Albus said.

I started to stand straight while Albus checked my knees. It felt ticklish so I let out a small giggle.

"Don't laugh." Albus said.

I stopped laughing and hid my hands on my back.

"Okay, go back to your room. And don't go outside, you could get sick." Albus told me while pushing me off the metal door.

I walked back to my room and slept early out of everyone else.

_***Time Skip***_

It was night and I wanted to get a drink of water. I sneaked out of my room and went to the kitchen and drank a refreshing cup of water. Suddenly, I heard a broken glass and a scream. I went upstairs to check out what it was. It came from the metal door where Albus was. I peeked inside the room carefully. I could see the spilled blue chemical and Jack's mother, Rosemary, was on the floor with Albus trying to get the chemical back to its beaker. Suddenly, Albus picked up Rosemary and slapped her in the face. I was hesitant to protect Rosemary but then, Albus was going for another slap and I ran and pushed Albus on the ground.

"Run!" I shouted at Rosemary.

Jack's mother ran as fast as she could while Albus was standing in front of me about to slap me to death. I closed my eyes with tears and waited for the slap to come. Suddenly, Albus just held me by the shoulder.

"Go to your room." Albus said.

"Okay." I said while going out of the metal door.

Albus closed the metal door and I ran back to see if Jack's mother was okay. I could see her with Jack still looking sleepy. I started to go inside my room and opened the door slightly so I could still see what was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Insert Sad Song Here)<strong> _

* * *

><p>"Jack… I'm sorry…" Rosemary cried. "I'm… too scared here…" Rosemary said while holding her son's cheeks. "Let's go… okay?" Rosemary took Jack's hand.<p>

"No, mom…" Jack pulled his mom's hands. "Elsa needs me…" He whispered.

"Jack, come on…" Rosemary pulled Jack harder.

"She's suffering mom… I could see it in her eyes…" Jack looked at his mother. "Just stay here with us…" Jack smiled.

Rosemary seemed to calm down. She pulled her son to a hug.

"I'm Sorry…" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Rosemary kissed her beloved son on the forehead one last time.

"I Love You, Jack…" Rosemary said.

"Mom?" Jack said with tears in his eyes.

Rosemary started to let go of her son and leave the orphanage.

"No! Mom!" Jack shouted with tears in his eyes.

I wanted to run for Jack but then I saw Hiccup pulling Jack away from the door.

"Shhh, Jack. Let her go…" Hiccup said while hugging Jack.

"No… Mom!" Jack shouted.

On that day, Rosemary never came back and Jack stayed in his room for months. I finally got the courage and went inside Jack's room. Jack was sitting on his bed while looking at the window.

"Jack…" I said.

"Hey, Elsa…" Jack said with a red nose.

I started to climb up his bed and closed the curtains.

"Hey!" Jack shouted at me.

I hugged Jack in a split second and that shocked him a little bit. Then, he finally hugged me back and started to cry softly on my shoulders. I let go of the hug and held his shoulder.

"Jack, your mother let you stay so you can be happy…" I said.

"Well, how am I supposed to be happy without a mother?" Jack argued.

"Everyone here doesn't have a single parent!" I said while opening the curtains and showing the happy orphans playing in the playground. "Yet, their happy…" I said in a soft voice.

"Well, it's different!" Jack said while crossing his arms.

I started to break his arm apart and moved closer to him which made him blush.

"You have me." I said with a faint smile.

I started to take my two fingers and put it between my mouth.

"Smile." I said while taking my two fingers farther apart.

Jack giggled at the face I was making and took his two fingers and put it between his mouth.

"Smile!" Jack said with a smile on his face.

Jack hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Elsa…" Jack whispered.

I smiled and left his room with him smiling at the kids who were playing at the playground.

Years passed; Jack and I became the best of friends, even though sometimes Anna would fight with Jack about some silly things about me. It was the day of my 14th birthday. In this orphanage we never forget anyone's birthday so everyone could be happy. Sometimes we would just gather in the cafeteria and say "Happy Birthday!" to the child since the kids in this orphanage doesn't have money. Today was my special day. I wanted to go to the cafeteria and greet the other kids but then I could see Jack calling me. I ran up to Jack to see what he wanted.

"Yeah, Jack?" I whispered.

"I wanted to tell you something but you have to promise to see me after your small party." Jack smirked with a blush.

"Okay, I promise." I said with a smile.

I went inside the cafeteria where I was greeted with many smiles and birthday wishes. I smiled at them and thanked all of them for the wishes. _There goes my 14th birthday..._ The kids were executed back to their rooms with the guardians while I get to get a small snack inside the fridge because it was my birthday. I took an apple so I could share it with Jack later. I walked out the cafeteria and saw Albus calling me. I shook my head since I promised Jack.

"Elsa, come here!" Albus said.

I wanted to run but Albus caught me by the waist and knocked me out on my head.

Hours passed and I could see that I was sitting down in Albus's office. Albus was wearing a lab coat and was mixing chemicals that made the same looking formula from 6 years ago.

"Albus… what are you doing?" I asked.

He laughed manically and put the beaker full of blue glowing formula on the counter right in front of me. I looked up to see his face. He was smiling warmly at me and I smiled back. Suddenly, the metal door behind us opened and I could see Jack was there, crying.

"Elsa! There you are! I-I was worried!" Jack shouted while sniffling.

"Jack…" I said.

Albus started to lift Jack up, thinking he was only 4 years old.

"What are you doing, old man?" Jack said with a blank expression.

Albus smirked evilly at Jack and I had a bad feeling about it. I jumped off my sitting position and pushed Albus which made Jack fall on the ground. Suddenly, the chemical spilled on both mine and Jack's mouth. It tasted weird and a freezing cold. I could see Albus running out the metal door while my head was starting to black out. Then, I felt Jack's hand holding my hand tightly. I looked up at Jack whose hair was turning silver.

"Elsa…" Jack groaned.

I started to close my eyes and let go a cold breath. Suddenly, I could feel a chilly feeling inside of me. I opened my eyes and could see ice everywhere on the floor and surrounding me. I started to feel a twitching on my hand and saw Jack with silver hair.

"Jack!" I shouted.

I shook Jack, trying to wake him up but it was no use, he was completely blacked out. I carefully carried Jack up and went out of the metal door. I made it in the big hallway and I could see Albus and the rest of the guardians.

"Albus!" I shouted.

Albus looked at me and smirked of the ice that was surrounding me and Jack.

"Behold! Our first ever, ice child!" Albus shouted while pointing at me and Jack. "Now, for a little test…" Albus said while smirking.

Albus started to make an ice sword.

"A-Albus, we can't do it here…" One of the guardians said with fear.

I put Jack down gently, made an ice shield surrounding Jack and made an ice blast. Albus ran to me as fast as he could and attacked me swiftly with his ice sword. Then, he started to attack Jack. I had no choice but to attack Albus back. I released my ice blast to Albus and hit him right in the face. The guardians started to look at us in fear. Albus kept attacking so I attacked back. Albus was getting injured while I got small scratches. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I looked back and could see that a small girl with strawberry blonde hair looked at me with fear.

"A-Anna…" I said softly.

Anna looked at the injured Albus.

"Father!" Anna shouted.

"F-Father?" I said with a small voice.

Albus was about to fall from defeat with one last strong ice blast. Since he was slowly falling because of his injuries, his ice blast was going to directly hit Anna.

"Anna!" I screamed.

I made a bigger ice blast and pushed Anna away. Ice hit Ice and an explosion occurred. The explosion was so powerful that some of the kitchen stoves turned on and was set on fire. There was smoke everywhere with kids running for their lives. I started to get up and search for Anna.

"Anna!" I shouted. "Anna, please!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Anna?" I shouted back.

I could see Anna already outside. I ran as fast as I could but then Albus picked Anna up and ran for his life, leaving me behind.

* * *

><p>I finally opened my eyes with Merida, Jack, and Kristoff all together with tears all over our faces. Our ice shield was still there but our clothes were all dusty.<p>

"Ugh… how long did it take us?" Merida said while cracking her bones.

"I don't know…" I said.

Merida started to melt the ice with her fire hands and ran out the cave.

"Ah! Nice, fresh air!" Merida shouted with glee.

Suddenly, we could hear laughter of joy. We took our stuff and followed the laughter. When we got there we saw an old looking couple eating a picnic together.

"Jane?" I said while recognizing the old woman's face.

"E-Elsa?!" Jane almost chocked at the cheese she just ate.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, and who's that?" I asked while pointing at the man she was eating a picnic with.

"Well, this is my home, and this is my husband, Tarzan." Jane said while pointing at the man next to her. "Clayton and I found him raised by Sasquatches! Isn't that cool?" She shouted with a British accent.

"Oh, Congrats!" I said.

"Oh, no. I married him five years ago!" Jane said while giggling.

"F-Five years ago?" Jack shouted.

"Yes. That was the last time we met." Jane said with a smile.

"So…" I begin to say.

"Our memories…" Kristoff continued.

"Took…" Merida said.

"Five years of our lives?!" Jack shouted.

"I'm freaking 17!" Kristoff shouted.

"We're 19!" Jack, Merida, and I shouted together.

We were all way taller than before, and our hairs were thicker. We shouted like crazy.

"I'm sorry were ruining your picnic…" I apologized to the old looking couple.

Suddenly, something big flew past us which scared all of us. Merida started to pack up her stuff while giving me my satchel and Jack his staff. Merida, Kristoff, and Jack started to run to wherever that flying thing was.

"Bye!" I shouted at Jane.

"Good bye, kid!" Jane shouted at me.

All of us ran as quickly as we could to wherever the huge, flying thing was. Jack started to freeze the ground with his staff and slid down faster than a running deer. Jack finally caught up to whatever the flying thing was followed by me, Kristoff, and Merida. We looked at it and it was a black, mechanical dragon. Its rider greeted us.

"Hey, guys." The rider said with his helmet on.

"Hiccup?" Merida said.

The man started to open his helmet and look at us with a smile on his face.

"That's me." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" Merida ran and hugged Hiccup with all of her might.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry that I might not update daily anymore because of school... （；¬＿¬) ugh... Anyways! Please FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW!<strong>

** ▒▒▓█▇▅▂∩( ✧Д✧)∩▂▅▇█▓▒▒ I'LL STILL UPDATE AS LONG AS I LIVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!**


	11. Chapter 11 Albus

**Sorry it took so long... It was the last week of my semester so I was extra busy with school. Anyways, sorry if I forgot anything from the previous chapters and I might be able to update in the weekends so, Yeah! thnx for all of the support Aya! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>We were standing near a cliff with Merida hugging Hiccup. I was thinking more about my memories. <em>Was Anna speaking the truth…? Could Albus really be… my father?<em>

I looked at Hiccup's dragon and started to pet it. Even though he's mechanical he seems so real and full of emotion.

"W-What's his name?" I said while gently petting him on the head.

"Toothless." Hiccup told me.

"He seems… so real…" I said.

"I gave him some advanced technology." Hiccup said while scratching his head.

Merida started to pet him in a bashful way and it seems like the dragon is purring in the most pleasant way.

"What took you guys so long?" Hiccup said.

"We… remembered our past…" Merida said.

"It took 5 years of our lives…" Jack said.

"Man… I feel weird! I'm suddenly taller and something feels weird in my di-"Kristoff said.

Suddenly, Jack closed Kristoff's mouth.

"We'll talk about that later…" Jack whispered to Kristoff.

Merida and I looked at each other and back to Kristoff and Jack. Hiccup gave out a small laugh.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" Hiccup said while petting his dragon.

Suddenly, another dragon colored blue with spikes on its back flew towards us. The rider was beautiful; she had blonde hair that was neatly braided, and had a bad-ass outfit on. Hiccup took her hand while giggling.

"This is Astrid." Hiccup started to say.

"Nice to meet you!" Merida said while shaking Astrid's hands violently.

"She's my wife." Hiccup said.

"What?" Merida said with a sadden look.

"We got married two years ago" Astrid said with a flirty giggle.

"C-Congrats." Merida said with a straight face.

"Okay, I know this is a nice reunion and all, but we need to talk." I said. "We just received our memories and we have so many questions!" I shouted.

"Oh, don't ask me." Hiccup said while putting his hands up. "Let's go and see another person that could be a bigger help for all of your questions." Hiccup said while riding on his dragon.

Kristoff and Merida went with Toothless while Jack and I went with Astrid's blue dragon.

"Whoa…" I said while looking at the pleasant view.

The sun was rising up over the Atlantic Ocean, the trees from the deep forest was shining with some raindrops hanging on its branches and leafs. I looked at the big sea ahead of us and could see water from miles and miles. _What would I do if I do meet my sister and father again? What would THEY do? _I started to feel a little sick from the flying.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted.

I opened my eyes and could see that I almost feel off the dragon. I looked up and could see Jack holding my hand and his staff.

"Are you okay there?" Astrid said.

"No… Not really…" I said while rubbing my stomach.

"Can you stop for a minute please?" Jack said.

Astrid blew a whistle and made Toothless to come to Astrid, while our dragon stopped but was still flying.

"Good girl, Stormfly…" Astrid said.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Elsa doesn't feel so good…" Astrid said with a worried face.

"N-No I'm okay…" I said.

"But-"Jack interrupted me.

"I'm really okay Jack…" I said with a smile.

"Okay… but tell us if anything is wrong…" Astrid said while riding her dragon again and moving on to the long journey.

I sat quietly while hugging my satchel. I kept thinking about my memories. Then, something finally caught me.

"Jack…" I said.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"In my 14th birthday… what did you want to tell me?" I said.

"Oh, um…" Jack said with flushed cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing… it's just that I want to say it in a special moment…" Jack said.

"Oh come on… My curiosity takes over me!" I said.

Jack looked at the Ocean with a hesitant face. I started to sit facing Jack and smiled at him.

"Look, the moon is shining at us like how we met each other in the factory…" I said with a smile.

Jack looked at me in the eye and looked down at our hands. Jack started to hold my hand gently which made me blush deep red. He moved closer, showing his high defined blue eyes shining with the moonlight.

"Elsa…" Jack said while looking at me in the face. "I…" Jack started to turn his face with flushed cheeks.

"Were here!" Merida shouted.

Merida's shout startled me which made me hug Jack. I opened my eyes and noticed that Jack isn't hugging me back. I looked up and could see Jack awing the view, ignoring my hug. I started to pout and have the heart burning feeling again. I faced back to the amazing view and could see Kristoff still sleeping on Merida's back while Merida put her hands up in joy. The land were going to have less trees than expected, it had many roads and bridges, and had a lot of technology everywhere.

"Were almost there" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh…" Merida said while putting her hands down, feeling embarrassed.

I started to close my eyes, knowing that it would be a long journey, and slept through it. When I was sleeping, I could feel the ocean breeze starting to fade away and light clouds touching my shoulders. Even though the trip was calm and peaceful I still had a bad feeling about the journey ahead of us. There's something there about Albus.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. I finally woke up from my long slumber. I could see fog still rising up through the city with the sun rising up, coloring the city with a shade of orange and yellow. I could see Hiccup and Astrid is also sleeping while the two mechanical dragons still fly by it selves. Merida was sleeping on Hiccup's back while Kristoff was sleeping on Merida's back. The small scene made me giggle a bit. Then, I could see that we weren't in the city anymore. There was a big space full of green grass, trees, small houses, and a conspicuous place that made me curious.<p>

"A-Astrid" I said while shaking Astrid's shoulder.

"H-Huh?" Astrid said while waking up.

Astrid looked back at me and gave me a glare.

"I guess you're not a morning person…" I said nervously.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" Astrid said.

"What's that place right in front of us?" I said while pointing at the building.

"Oh. That's Albus's home." Astrid said.

The building was huge. It has many guards in the gates, a whole garden maze, a huge swimming pool, even a yard that has a herd of horses in it.

"A-Aren't we supposed to go to Albus?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Astrid said while waking herself up.

Astrid started to control the dragon again and flew toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said while poking Hiccup with her fingers. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

"Huh? What?" Hiccup said while finally waking up.

"We're here" Astrid said.

Hiccup started to fall asleep again which caused Astrid a sneaky plan up her sleeve. Astrid started to come closer on Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning…" Astrid said with a flirty voice.

"Hmm…" Hiccup said with a smile and closed eyes.

Astrid started to hit Hiccup by the head which made Hiccup scream like a little girl.

"You're lucky I'm not your mother." Astrid said.

Hiccup finally woke up and started to steer toothless back to Albus's enormous home. We arrived at Albus's gates which was painted white with fancy patterns. Hiccup started to poke Merida which startled Merida and made Kristoff fall off the dragon. I looked back to the sleepy boy with silver hair and poked him right in the stomach.

"Ow!" Jack said while holding his stomach and rolling of the dragon.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it will hurt!" I said while holding back my laughter.

Jack smirked at me and started to shoot a small snowball at my face with his staff.

"Ah! It is so on!" I said with a giggle.

I started to have a snowball fight with Jack while Hiccup and Astrid get off of their dragons and talks to the guards. Suddenly, I could hear the door open from the huge mansion. The same girl with strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes, Anna, stepped out of the mansion and saw me and Jack playfully fighting with our powers.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted while running towards the gates. "Dad! Elsa's here!" Anna shouted with glee.

The gates opened which let Anna free to hug me with all of her might.

"I'm so excited to see you!" Anna shouted.

"M-Me too…" I said with a crooked smile.

"Come on! You have to meet dad!" Anna shouted while pulling me towards the house.

"Um, can my friends also some in?" I said while pointing at Jack, Merida, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless.

"Sure!" Anna said with glee.

We went in the manor and could see a huge room with two marble stairs that looked like a castle's hallway. There were many maids and butlers that's cleaning up the house and getting ready for the day.

"Today's a busy day?" I asked Anna.

"Yeah, our special guest is coming!" Anna said with glee.

"Wow, this place looks like a castle!" Kristoff said with amazement.

"You guys starving?" Anna said while leading us to the dining room.

"Yes!" Merida said while patting her stomach.

"Well, I just ate so I have to go and exercise!" Anna said while going out of the dining room door.

The table was clothed white full of breakfast food like cereal, pancakes, waffles, and many more.

"Well, let's dig in!" Merida shouted.

"Where did Astrid and Hiccup go?" I asked, finally realizing it.

"They went to put their dragons somewhere…" Kristoff said.

I started to munch some blubbery pancakes with Merida.

I finally finished breakfast and saw Anna in the yard riding a white horse with a black and white pattern on its mane. I smiled at Anna who was cheering for herself like she just won in the world's cup.

"Hey, I'll be in the yard with Anna." I said.

"I'll come with you!" Jack said.

Jack and I started to walk out of the dining room and to the huge room with two marble stairs. I started to open some doors and tried to find the door that leads to the yard.

"Maybe we could go there with the front door." Jack said.

"Maybe we can!" I said while running to the front door.

Suddenly, the door started to open by itself. Then, someone started to barge inside with all of their might which made me fall.

"Hey!" I said while looking at the person who bumped in front of me.

"I am so sorry!" The person said.

The person had red hair with sideburns, green eyes, a black button-up shirt, and jeans. He started to reach out for my hand and I took it with a glare.

"Are you okay?" The man said.

I still glared at him. "Because of you, now my butt hurts!" I said, angrily.

"Then, let me help you with that." He said playfully.

"N-No." I smacked his hands with embarrassment. "I can do that myself!" I said with flushed cheeks.

Then, I could hear an excited shout from behind me; it was Anna. Anna opened the door and had a happy face that caused me to feel alarmed.

"Hans!" Anna shouted and hugged the person who just bumped into me.

"So, this is your lost sister?" Hans said with a playful smirk.

Jack started to hold my hand and moved closer to me.

"Yeah, yeah she is." Jack said with a glare.

"I'm Hans." Hans said reaching his hand out for me to reach.

"Hi, I'm Jack" Jack said while taking his hand. "This is Elsa." Jack said while pointing at me.

"Nice to meet you Elsa." Hans said. "So, where's my room?" Hans asked to the butler who we didn't realize was even in here.

"Elsa!" Anna said with an angry look.

"What? He bumped into me." I said.

"Well, did he apologize?" Anna said.

"Yes…" I said with a guilty look.

"Okay, so there's this ball happening tonight since Hans is here." Anna said. "Hans is one of the sons in this rich family, so dad also works with them." Anna explained.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know… rich people stuff?" Anna said. "Anyways, everyone from Hans's family will be there and so will dad." Anna said.

"Wait, where is dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still planning things… you'll see him tonight." Anna told me. "So you can call your friends because you guys… need A LOT of makeover." Anna said while running upstairs.

"No we don't…" Jack said while looking at his thorn clothes. "Do we?" He asked.

"This is for Anna and our past…" I said while smiling at Jack.

* * *

><p>Anna led us to a huge closet full of clothes. Most of the clothes are very expensive looking and fancy. Anna chose many clothes and made us try some fluffy and puffy clothes with itchy fabrics. It took us four hours but we finally chose the perfect clothes for us to wear. Jack was wearing a white uniform with yellow on its outline. Kristoff wore a black suit with a red button-up shirt underneath, and black pants. Merida wore a loose turquoise dress with some gold on it. Anna wore a green dress with pink flowers patterns on it and wore her hair on a bun. I wore a sleeveless blue dress that showed my back with a small opening of my leg and put my hair on my usual French braid.<p>

We went to the ball room which was filled with many people that wore fancy suits and dresses. The ball room was painted light gray with some gold patterns on the tiles.

"Okay, so the ball is starting, so act natural." Anna said while opening her fan.

The music started with violins echoing the ball room and people started to dance with the music. Unlike the ball from Rapunzel's birthday, people was dancing gracefully like how an actually ball was supposed to feel like.

"May I?" Jack asked while reaching out my hands.

I smiled at Jack and looked back at Merida and Kristoff. Kristoff started to blush and run towards the food table while Merida went out to search for Hiccup. I finally took Jack's hand and started to dance with everyone else.

"Jack, we don't know how to dance this…" I told Jack.

"Who cares? We could even do the chicken dance if you want." Jack said while smirking playfully.

I laughed at Jack's foolish joke and started to follow the moves other people were doing. Some people were violently trying to impress other people with fancy moves while many people were just dancing gracefully with the beat. I was too caught up looking at everyone else I started to fall. Suddenly, Jack caught me by the hips and smirked.

"A little clumsy today?" Jack said. "Just focus on me." Jack said while pulling me towards him.

I started to focus on Jack and his bright blue eyes and followed the beat the echoing violins made. The music was echoing through my ears but my eyes were locked with Jack's. It felt like were alone dancing with our own moves, like everything was perfect. The music was stating to reach its ending and Jack gently put me halfway down and smirked. I giggled when our dance was finally over and then some trumpets started to play.

"Albus Winters!" A man shouted.

Then, a man wearing a white suit with a black button-up shirt underneath walked up. The man had light brown hair, amber eyes, and a mustache that matched his hair. He glanced at me and smiled just like how he smiled at me when I had my powers.

"Thank you everyone for coming, I hope you like another year of our friendship." Albus said while taking a glass of wine. "To us." Albus shouted.

"To us!" Everyone else shouted.

The music started again and people started to dance again. I could see that Albus was coming to talk to me which made me held Jack's hand tighter. _W-What do I say? I was gone for 5 years… What would he react of me? _

"Elsa." Albus said while smiling at me. "So? You already have a boyfriend?" Albus asked.

Jack and I started to blush.

"N-No… we're just friends…" I said with flushed cheeks.

"I'm Jack." Jack said while holding out his hand.

Albus looked at Jack strangely and finally took Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you… Jack…" Albus said.

"Jack Frost." Jack said, curiously seeing Albus's expression.

"Oh, the experimented kid…" Albus said with a smirk.

"Albus-"I said.

"It's Dad, dear." Albus interrupted me.

"D-Dad… I have so many questions to ask you." I told Albus.

"Oh, so do I." Albus said with a smile.

"You do?" I said with a smile.

"But there are so many guests here and I do not want to be rude to them…" Albus said.

"O-Okay… I understand…" I said with a sadden look.

"Maybe next time…" Albus said.

Jack looked at me and pulled me outside to the garden.

"Thought you needed some air…" Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks…" I said.

Suddenly, I could see Anna and Hans walking in the garden talking and flirting with each other. I started to pull Jack towards Anna and Hans angrily. They went back inside the manor and I still pulled Jack to wherever they were going too. They finally went into a balcony so Jack and I went to the balcony next to it. We could finally hear what they were talking about.

"Hans, can you believe it it's been 3 years since we met?" Anna said with a happy voice.

Jack and I were sitting down so Hans and Anna wouldn't see us.

"How could I not remember? You were so beautiful at that time" Hans said with a flirtatious laugh.

I took a napkin on the table in the balcony and almost froze it with my powers. Jack started to quietly laugh from my angry look. I started to blush with embarrassment.

"Hans, can I… say something crazy?" Anna started to say.

I peeked over the balcony so I could see what they were doing. I could see Anna's hands were intertwined with Hans while Anna asked her question.

"Yes, Anna?" Hans asked back.

"I… love you…" Anna said.

I threw the napkin on the ground which gave out a small crack. I wanted to go and tackle Hans but Jack had his arms around my hips and one of his hands closing my mouth.

"Anna…" Hans started to say. "I'm… engaged…" Hans said with a sadden voice.

I started to laugh quietly while Jack started to feel ticklish from my breath on his hands.

"But, Hans… I love you!" Anna said while hugging Hans.

"I know… but we're just not meant to be…" Hans said while breaking out of the hug and leaving Anna.

I felt happy yet sad. I peeked again at Anna and could see her teary eyes under the moonlight. I started to feel sad and relaxed a bit. Suddenly, Anna started to climb on the balcony and jumped on to the balcony Jack and I was on. Luckily, Jack pushed me inside the table and kept us hidden from Anna. Anna was singing a sad song about her losing her love right on top of the table. _Why is she so dramatic? _Suddenly, I looked up to my front and could see that Jack's face was so close to me. Jack and I realized it and blushed. Anna was still singing emotionally while Jack and I were in an embarrassing position.

"E-Elsa…" Jack whispered.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to ignore how close he is.

Suddenly, the balcony door started to open leaving a light which could show our shadows.

"Oh, hey." The voice said.

I recognized the voice; it was Kristoff.

"Hey." Anna said while sniffling.

"A-Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"No…" Anna said. "I got rejected…" Anna said, starting to cry again.

"I don't really know much about rejection… or even experience it… but I know a thing or two about love…" Kristoff said.

"R-Really?" Anna said while getting off the table.

"Well, one thing would be that no one should reject you." Kristoff said. "They made a big mistake…" Kristoff said with a soft voice.

Anna started to giggle bashfully. "Really?" Anna said.

"Uh- Well, yeah. Sometimes your first love doesn't need to be your last love." Kristoff said bashfully.

"Well, you know, it's not really my first but…" Anna started to stammer.

"Oh, I kind of didn't know, because I just met you, and yeah…" Kristoff started to stammer with Anna.

Anna started to giggle and shook hands with Kristoff.

"I'm Anna." Anna said with a smile.

"I'm Kristoff." Kristoff said bashfully.

Then, the music can be heard from the balcony and Anna started to feel excited.

"Hey, let's dance!" Anna said while pulling Kristoff.

"I-I don't really know how to…" Kristoff said.

Anna started to go on a slow dance position and smiled at Kristoff.

"Just follow me, it's really easy. Just make a square with you steps." Anna said.

Jack and I could hear more giggling between those two and I felt happier. I smiled at Jack and he smiled back we started to forget the awkward position we were in and felt more comfortable. Kristoff and Anna finally left the balcony and was still having a merry conversation. Jack and I finally went out of the table and felt like we haven't breath in years.

"Man, what a love triangle your sister has…" Jack started to laugh.

"I guess she's a natural." I giggled.

"Ah!" Jack shouted, remembering something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and Kristoff were supposed to grant me a wish." Jack smirked.

I bowed down and played along with the fancy act.

"How may I serve you my good man?" I said with a British accent.

"Well, young lady, a wish from you would be so much fun." Jack said while smirking.

I started to feel cautious of what he will wish for.

"I could, make you dance like a chicken, shout in the middle of that ball room, or eat like a pig." Jack said while circling around me. "But, I could save all of that fun another time, for I am a kind man." Jack said.

I still felt cautious and dropped a cold sweat.

"I wish…" Jack said.

Jack started to lift me up by my hips and smirked at me.

"For you to be my personal servant for a week." Jack said.

"But that's like a million wishes into one." I whined.

"Fine, 5 days." Jack said.

"Three days…" I said while crossing my arms.

"Two days and 23 hours…" Jack started to smirk and come closer to me.

"Two days…" I said while coming closer to him.

"One-"Jack said while starting to realize that our fore heads are touching.

I blushed but still stayed on my position.

"One week…" Jack said while moving back.

"Fine…" I said with a smirk. "Master…" I said while bowing.

Jack took my hand and lifted my head up.

"Call me Jack…" Jack said with a serious look.

"Jack…" I said while blushing at how close we are.

Jack pulled me out of the balcony and went back into the ball with hands intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, So this is the end of this chapter. Fav, Follow, and Review for more!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Escape

**Lol I lied... I might be able to do some stories cuz I have been getting less homework lately so YEAH! and I got to today cuz it was a snow day... Thnx, Jack! But since it's clearing up... I might only get to do it in the weekends...  
>( ^_^)／ anyways... （ ＴДＴ） No way... OoPoPcAnDy... is reading this... 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ I'm crying don't look at me right now... But yeah... Thnx for the support! I luv ALL of ur stories!(。TωT。) glob I feel emotional... <strong>

**OoPoPcAnDy- I'm sorry, I already planned their kiss scene and it won't be by force... but that was a good idea**

**Aya- 。(⌒∇⌒") W-Who are you talking about...? Sorry I've been busy with school so I don't really know...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE EMOJIES THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE OWNERS! thnx**

* * *

><p>Jack and I went to the ballroom and could see many people chatting to each other rather than dancing. Then, there was one man who was coming from all of the guests to greet us again; Albus.<p>

"Elsa!" Albus said while raising a hand up.

Jack and I stopped walking and let Albus greet us. Albus finally cut through the crowd of guests and greeted us.

"Yes, D-Dad?" I said hesitantly.

"Can you come with me for a moment?" Albus asked me.

"Just go, I'll search for Merida." Jack said to me with a smirk.

"Okay." I said and took Albus's hands.

Albus lead me the way to the hallway. The hallway was painted white with some dark green and gold patterns. I was still alarmed about whatever Albus was going to do next since he was the one that owned that journal. Albus suddenly stopped, turned to me, and smiled.

"Elsa, do you have a significant other?" Albus asked.

I thought about it and started to think about Jack. I blushed at my silly actions but I knew I had to lie. I don't know what Albus is planning, but I should lie about it.

"No." I said coldly.

My own words made my heart sink like a rock. _You have to look serious unless he'll catch you lying! But, for some reason, I can't seem to ignore this feeling…_ Albus started to stare at me and looked at my soul. Then, he smiled and felt relaxed.

"Great, I want you to meet someone." Albus said.

Suddenly, one of the doors of the huge hallway opened and came out a man with red hair and sideburns; Hans. I glared at the smirk he's displaying to me.

"Elsa, this is Hans. He's my best friend's son." Albus said with a smile.

Hans reached out his hands for me to reach but I just looked at him coldly and finally spoke.

"Nice to meet you, I am Elsa Winters." I said without displaying any contact.

"Well, there are many guests there that expect me… You kids go and have fun." Albus said with his old man chuckle.

Hans took my hand forcefully and smiled.

"Shall we?" Hans said.

Hans led me to the garden where he and Anna last talked.

"So, I want to know something about you…" Hans said with a smile.

"You go first." I said coldly.

"Well, I am a major at every education, sports, music…" Hans started to babble and brag about himself.

"That's nice…" I said while pretending to be listening.

"I'm also single." Hans said.

I almost chocked on my own spit and looked back at Hans.

"Y-You're single?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of hard to believe…" Hans said while having a fake sad face.

"You're not engaged?" I asked.

"Pfft! Women are women but I have an eye on one special women." Hans said and smirked.

I glared at him and moved farther away. _H-He lied… to my precious sister… _

"I have to go…" I said.

"Go ahead." Hans said.

I started to run back and search for where ever the heck the door that leads inside was. There was only one problem; I'm in a garden maze. I just ran straight ahead and searched for Jack or the others. I came up to many dead- ends and small spaces that I had to climb, crawl, and scoot in to reach its end. When I thought that it was over, I went to another dead end and saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida all tied up and had their mouths covered.

"You guys! What happened?" I asked.

Suddenly, I could feel a presence behind me. I was about to attack the person but he already caught me.

"You think you can just leave whenever you want?" Hans said.

"Let go!" I shouted.

I froze Hans's arm and he shouted in pain and agony. I ran back to Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida and tried to release them. I made an ice sword on my hand and cut the rope to release them. Suddenly, a water blast was shot behind me and I barely escaped from it.

"Huh, you're better than I thought…" the voice said.

The voice started to come closer and show itself. It was the girl five years ago that tied up Jack and Merida in our camp. This time, she her hair is in the length of her hips, she had a blue dress with small white patterns on it, and her face looked more mature. I looked at her cautiously while she looked at me with such a calm expression. She started to give a small laugh and smirked. Suddenly, the ice that froze Hans's hands was cut perfectly; releasing Hans. I looked back at Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida and could see that their currently trapped in a water bubble.

"Stop! They can't breathe!" I shouted at her.

"That's not a very nice way to ask…" The girl said while smirking again.

Then, I could see that the water bubble grew bigger and Merida's face was suffocating.

"Please! I'll…" I said while looking down on the ground.

"You'll…?" The girl playfully said.

"I'll do anything…" I said while I fell on the ground with defeat.

"Excellent." Hans said and started to pick me up by the arm.

Then, the girl finally released the water bubble and let them go. I ran up to them who has passed out from the suffocating of air.

"Put them somewhere safe and hidden…" Hans ordered.

"Okay." The girl said with a blank face.

"And as for you…" Hans said while pulling me up. "You have to act a bit for me." Hans said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Hans and I finally arrived back to the ballroom which was still filled with the fancy guests. Hans started to hold my hand aggressively and smirked evilly. I didn't want to do this… I wanted to run away even if it's just an act.<p>

"Can I have everybody's attention." Hans shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and had eyes on Hans. Hans started to kneel down in front of me and made my heart sank bottom. I looked up the crowd and could see him perfectly in shock. Jack Frost was standing right in the middle of the crowd but could still see perfectly what was going on. Suddenly, tears started to flow out my eyes and I could see that it was happening to Jack too.

"Aww look, she's emotional…" One of the guests said.

I tried to get my attention on Hans but the room was all blurry from my tears. Even though I had tears in my eyes, I still could see the man with the silver hair walking away slowly with a sad expression.

"Elsa Winters is my one and only true love…" Hans finally finished his speech.

Hans started to grab my hand and put a ring on it. I kept pulling my hands for him to stop but it was too late. He grabbed my arm and put the ring on my ring finger. My line was supposed to be: Yes! A million times, Yes! But I couldn't. Never in a million years would I get in a forced marriage. So, I nodded for the proposal and everyone in the room 'awed' at the moment. Hans forced me and pulled me in on a hug and I just stood there, feeling that I have lost everything, and let it all flow.

* * *

><p>Midnight finally came and the guests were starting to clear off the mansion. When Hans was busy with the guests, I ran outside to find Jack. It didn't take me long and I could see Jack was blankly sitting down on a bench feeling sad and lonely. I started to walk to him; wanting to touch him and explain everything. As I walked Jack noticed me and spoke.<p>

"Don't touch me." Jack said.

"But Jack-"I said.

"Master's orders." Jack said with an angered voice.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, trying to reason with him.

"Why would you be? You guys loved each other so there's nothing to apologize for." Jack said with a cold face.

I started to walk to him again.

"Stop…" Jack said while sighing.

I didn't stop and kept walking.

"Elsa, I demand you to stop!" Jack shouted.

I was finally in front of him. I came closer and could see his flushed red face again. We were looking at each other with our foreheads touching. Usually, these times would be awkward for us, but this time, we didn't care. Jack held me by the cheek and closed his eyes. I started to fluster of what to do but remained calm. I held Jack by the shoulder and pulled him closer. I could feel his breath on my cheek and his touch getting softer by the second. Jack suddenly stopped and opened his eyes.

"Elsa, I…" Jack whispered.

"Hey!" A voice called us.

We were both shocked and moved away from each other. The voice that called us was Hans. He started to run to us with an angered face and held my arm.

"Let's go." Hans said.

Jack slapped his hands out of my arms with a cold face and hugged me by the waist.

"Elsa, you know I won't do release your friends if you're going to do this…" Hans said.

I looked at him, then to Jack. I nodded at Jack and he nodded back.

"You know, you should never mess with anyone that has powers…" I said while freezing Hans from his feet.

"W- Well, I could just tell them after…" Hans said while trying to remain calm.

I started to put ice on his mouth and made him shut it perfectly. I made him became an ice statue and put the ring he gave me on the icicle nose he has.

"Stay cool." Jack said with a smirk.

I laughed with Jack and ran back to the mansion to get our stuff. We went in calmly like nothing has happened and ran to Jack's room and got his staff. We ran back to my room and saw Albus standing there with the journal on his hand. Jack and I was in a total shock; not knowing what to do next.

"So this is where it has been…" Albus said with a smirk.

Jack pulled me out of the doorway and saw that Albus strike an ice blast on us but it landed on the cream colored wall. Jack pulled my hand and we ran as fast as we could. Then, we saw Albus running and catching on to us like he was the wind. We turned and could see that it was a dead end. I looked around and saw an opened window. I pulled Jack and we jumped out the window. I started to make ice stairs as we go down and run for our lives. It was no use; Albus jumped out of the window swiftly and transformed himself.

"Look closely Elsa! Look at what your father can do!" Albus said.

Snow and cold win started to form and surround Albus. Albus started to swirl up the snow storm around him and came out with an armor suit made of ice and strands of his hair became white. Albus started to chuckle evilly at me.

"One day, you will have great power like mine!" Albus said.

Albus started to make ice blasts and hit it on Jack. Jack leaped and dodged the ice blast as fast as he could.

"Why are you hitting Jack?" I shouted at him.

"I would never hurt you dear." Albus said with a smirk.

Albus made a giant ice blast in the size of his broad shoulders with his hands and fired on Jack. Fog and snow shoots out and prevented Albus to see anything. When it finally cleared up, Albus gave out a shocked expression to see that I blocked the giant ice blast with an ice shield.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jack.

"Y-Yeah." Jack said with amazement.

Albus smirked and gave out a loud laugh.

"Well, I guess you're already powerful enough." Albus said. "That makes you even better..." Albus said with a smirk.

Albus flew up with all his might and quietly landed right behind Jack. Albus started to put his arms around Jack's neck and smirked. I glared at Albus.

"Come on, Elsa let's rule the world… together." Albus said while reaching out his other arm for me to reach.

"Never!" I shouted.

Albus looked at me in shock and I ice blasted him right in the face with a speed of light.

"Agh!" Albus shouted.

Albus was too worried about his face while Jack slid off his arm and took my arm to run again. We ran and I tripped because of my dress.

"Ugh, stupid dress!" I shouted.

I ripped the dress to my knee height and ran again with Jack.

"Where do you think Merida and the others are?" Jack shouted at me while running.

"I don't know, Hans said to hide them somewhere safe and hidden…" I shouted.

I looked and searched for any place that would be safe and hidden. We went inside the manor again, to search for our friends. I went on the same hallway that Albus took me in before and heard a loud bang inside one of the doors.

"Someone's there!" I shouted. "M-Merida?" I said nervously while slowly opening the door knob.

I opened the door and Merida, Anna, and Kristoff fell on the ground.

"Elsa!" They all shouted.

"W-Where's Hiccup and Astrid?" I asked.

"They're searching for their dragons." Kristoff said.

Suddenly, the girl with black hair and light blue dyed hair strand came out of the same room.

"It's okay, Loire is on our side." Anna said while holding the girl's shoulder.

"Okay, let's just get out of here." Jack said.

"W-Why?" Anna asked.

"Albus is attacking us!" Jack shouted.

"My dad? He'll never do that…" Anna said. "He's just a weak old man." Anna said with a grin.

"He has ice powers and almost killed me!" Jack said.

"W-What ice powers?" Anna said with a concerned look. "I only know Elsa and Loire has powers but certainly not dad!" Anna said with a nervous smile.

"Anna, do you even remember about the explosion?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Anna said with an angered look. "Our family was traveling and we lost you so dad worked hard to get rich and find you." Anna argued.

I looked at Loire who was looking at the ground with a guilty look.

"Loire, do you remember about the explosion?" I asked.

Loire nodded.

"Albus… gave Anna fake memories…" Loire said with a sadden look.

"What are you talking about Loire?" Anna shouted.

"Your dad is a phony!" Loire shouted with tears in her eyes. "I was just a kid at that time, what am I supposed to do? I just follow his orders because I had no choice okay?!" Loire said.

Suddenly, we could hear more loud footsteps coming this way.

"Hiccup's in the yard!" Merida shouted while pointing at the window.

"Let's go!" Kristoff said while following Merida.

Jack followed Merida and Kristoff while I looked at Anna in a sadden look.

"Elsa?" Jack said with Kristoff.

I moved back from Anna and made an ice wall, separating Anna, Loire and I.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna said.

"Loire, you have powers. Use them, to protect your loved ones, to protect Anna." I shouted behind the wall.

Loire looked at me and nodded.

"Just in case, tell Charles I said, hi." Loire said with a smile.

Then, Albus finally came with his ice armor, surrounding whatever he steps on with ice.

"Father!" Anna shouted, pulling Albus for a hug.

Suddenly, Albus dodged Anna's bear hug and kept walking towards me.

"Elsa, you're mine, so I can do anything to you, so I can make you my new treasure!" Albus said with a manically laugh.

"Why do you want to?" I shouted behind the ice wall.

"It… was your mom's wish." Albus said while looking down on the ground. "When you were born it was the happiest day of our lives…" Albus said with tears staring to flow out of his face. "Then, your mom told me you will be our greatest treasure. I promised her that you will be. But… she died after having Anna and never got to see you become the greatest treasure of all…" Albus said with tears in his face. "So I will make it happen myself." Albus said with a smirk. "Then, I didn't know I could have such power, that I could do more for more 'freaks' like me." Albus said maniacally. "But I knew I had to be the power fullest so I could make my beloved's wish come true." Albus said while looking up at me. "For mom, Elsa…" Albus said while holding out his hand.

"No." I said with a straight face.

"W-Why?!" Albus shouted.

"Mom didn't want me to be the greatest treasure. Mom wanted me to be your greatest treasure and that's what matters." I said.

"Elsa, I have more powers that I could ever have." Albus said. "And I'm not just going to waste that away." Albus said.

Albus punched the ice wall with his ice armor and it cracked bit by bit. Suddenly, Loire activated her water powers and trapped Albus in a water bubble.

"Let's go!" Loire shouted.

"B-But father!" Anna shouted with tears in her eyes.

"He just needs to cool down a bit." Loire said while holding Anna's shoulder.

Anna held Loire's hand and started running towards the front yard where Hiccup was. Jack, Kristoff, and I started to run again, following Anna. I looked back to my father who was still trapped on the water bubble and ran again without looking back. We ran and finally arrived with Hiccup and Astrid with their dragons and flew off.

"Where do we go now?" Merida asked Hiccup.

"Back home… there's no other way…" Hiccup said.

So the dragons flew to the same direction we went with to go home and left Albus in his mansion by himself.

* * *

><p>Okay... I know maybe it wont make sense but I just really wanted to finally make the kiss scene already -.- leave any questions in the reviews! Fav, and Follow PLS!<br>▒▒▓█▇▅▂∩( ✧Д✧)∩▂▅▇█▓▒▒


	13. Chapter 13 Lightning

**(-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) school is so mean... I have average grades so now I have to fix it or I will be grounded... but I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! **

**（ ＴДＴ） Wish me luck...**

** Amy. Small. Cake. strawberryglaze- Idk what u just said but thnx for liking my fanfic (?)**

** OoPoPcAnDy- lol but really... you do make the best Jelsa fanfic. and you liked that joke? XD I just made it up through the story but thnx for liking it! XD **

**Aya- Oh, that guy... idk at first I was going to make Merida independent but now idk... let me know what you say after this chap ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE EMOJIES! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

><p>We got off from the dragons and landed on Merida's hometown. Anna and Loire was still looking down at what just happened.<p>

"You kids go to the tree house… I'll go and talk about this…" Hiccup said while scratching his hair.

Merida led us back to the tree house, which is surprisingly opened free in the park yet no one else seems to touch it. The town didn't change much in 5 years but there were less trees and more houses and roads.

"Make your selves comfortable." Merida said while flopping on the couch.

Anna looked at me and gave me a nervous smile. Loire just looked around the room with amazement.

"Maybe we need to talk…" I said while pulling Anna to the balcony.

"Hey, sis." Anna said nervously.

"We've been through a lot, huh?" I said while smiling at her.

"Yeah…" Anna said while looking at the moon. "Elsa… what was my real memory?" Anna asked me.

"Well one thing was that you were best friends with Merida and Loire… You were also so full of happiness." I told her.

"That does sound like me…" Anna said while giggling.

"And…" I said while pointing at Jack. "He was your rival." I said.

"Really?! He must be tough! Because I know a little thing about karate and boxing." Anna said while smirking with her fist pumping. "What did we fight about?" Anna said cheerfully.

"Well… it's kind of… childish." I said hesitantly.

"Come on, tell me! Maybe now I can still win." Anna said while smirking.

"It's me." I said blankly.

"Oh…" Anna said softly. "Oh...!" Anna said louder while smirking at me.

"W-What?" I said nervously.

Anna's smirk started to become a devilish laugh.

"Tell me!" I said, starting to blush.

"Nope! He owes me in the future for this." Anna said while smirking.

I sighed and smiled at how childish Anna looks like right now.

"That's Kristoff." I said while pointing at Kristoff who is currently talking to Jack.

"I know a thing or two about Kristoff…" Anna said while giving a slight blush.

_Okay Elsa just pretend you never stalked on her when Hans was lying to her… It never happen _I looked at Anna and smiled.

"So? When did you two met?" I asked.

"It was last night… he cheered me up when Hans dumped me…" Anna said while having a frown.

_Act Natural…_

"What?! That little- oh my gosh I will beat the-"I started to shout.

"You were there, huh?" Anna said with a faint smile.

"Yes…" I said while sighing. "Hey, since he cheered you put last time… maybe you can do it now…" I said with a smirk.

"Elsa, what are you-"Anna said while looking at me alertly.

"Hey, Kristoff!" I shouted.

"E-Elsa!" Anna said while blushing.

Kristoff came in the balcony and looked at Anna with a big smile.

"Yeah?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna needs some soothing…" I said while smirking.

"O-Okay…" Kristoff said while slightly blushing.

I pulled Kristoff by the collar and gave him a glare.

"I swear if you make her cry or go overboard… I will-"I started to whisper at Kristoff.

"Elsa…" Anna said while giving me one arched eyebrow.

"Have fun!" I said while waving at them.

* * *

><p>I went back to the main room and could see Loire and Merida talking about their past in the kitchen and a silver haired boy lying down on the ground with his original hoodie on. Like I always do, I looked at his pretty sleeping face and smiled warmly.<p>

"Jack?" I whispered.

No answer.

"You know, Jack… You always give me this weird feeling inside…" I started to whisper and twiddled his hair. "You make me happy, you care for me, and you protect me with all of your might. It's what makes you my special dragon… " I whispered with a smile on my face. "Thank you…" I whispered again and leaned in on his forehead. I felt that the whole world stopped for a second and everything muted. I closed my eyes and moved closer to his fore head and pecked tender kiss on his cold fore head. It was a small kiss so I let go, smiled, and played with his hair again. I looked blankly at Jack's face and still could hear the conversations that Kristoff, Anna, Merida, and Loire is having. There was laughter and many giggles but the beat of my heart overthrows all of that. My heart beat was beating louder and faster by the second. Suddenly, my cheeks popped red. I held my cheeks and could feel it getting warmer. _W-What did I just do?!_ Did I just kiss… Jack Frost?! I looked blankly and recaptured what I just did_. N-No way… this is just a dream… wake up, Elsa!_ I started to slap my cheeks really hard and made a loud sound. Jack groaned, blinked a couple times, and woke up.

"Elsa…" Jack said while scratching his head.

"J-Jack!" I said while still having my cheeks flush red.

Jack started to open his eyes wider and noticed it.

"Ah! Your cheeks!" Jack shouted. "Merida, where's the first aid kit?" Jack shouted while getting up.

"Shut Up! I'm trying to have a moment here!" Merida shouted back.

"N-No I'm fine…" I said while tugging on Jack's hoodie.

I realized it again, let go of his hoodie, and began to fluster.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Jack said worriedly.

"Really! I'm fine." I said while stammering.

Jack started to move closer and I could see his bright blue eyes perfectly. Jack raised his hands and touched my fore head. I blushed more because of his touch.

"It doesn't seem to be a fever…" Jack said while letting go off his hand.

"I told you, I'm fine." I said while looking down.

Jack started to pull my arms and hugged me. It gave me a big shock and made my cheeks redder that before.

"Tell your master the truth." Jack said.

I hugged him tighter and gave him a shock.

"I kwhisheedh ywhou." I said while muffling on his hoodie.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm not telling you again." I said while looking at his face.

"B-But master's orders!" Jack argued.

"You may be my master but a dragon will always be a dragon." I said while smirking.

Jack looked at me and I could see he just realized something.

"I heard something while I was sleeping about me being a dragon…" Jack said while thinking.

Jack started to touch his fore head. He looked at me and made me skip a heartbeat.

"Then, this chameleon thing licked my forehead…" Jack said.

"What…?" I said blankly.

"In my dream, there was this chameleon that licked my forehead…" Jack said while caressing his forehead. "Well, dreams are dreams!" Jack said with a big grin.

I face palmed myself.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?" Jack said while looking at me weirdly.

I wanted to just tackle him and kiss his fore head again but I didn't have the courage to. I just covered half of my face with my knees and glared at Jack.

"E-Elsa… I'm sorry?" Jack said nervously.

I just looked down and hugged my knees again. Suddenly, Jack came closer to me and made me blush again. He broke apart my face and my knees so he could closely look at me.

"W-What?" I said while glaring at him and still blushing.

"Tell me what you want…" Jack said with his warm eyes.

I looked down with embarrassment and saw his tender lips. I started to blush red and looked at him again. I held him by the shoulder and pulled him closer. I could see Jack was also blushing red and I smiled at his cuteness.

"I want to k-"I whispered.

"Dumpling delivery!" Someone shouted.

Because of the loud shout, I pushed Jack away from me and made him roll across the room. Merida started to run to get her delivery and came back inside. She looked at Jack who was still on his rolling position.

"What… happened here?" Merida said.

"N-Nothing…" I said while blushing.

"Well Hiccup ordered us dinner so tell Anna and Kristoff to come and eat." Merida said.

"Okay." I said impatiently

Merida finally left the main room and I ran up to Jack and apologized a couple times. Jack just smirked and gave out a small laugh about how strong I sometimes could be and went to the kitchen. I went to the balcony to tell Anna and Kristoff to get dinner.

"Hey you guys, we have dinner." I said.

"Good, I'm starving!" Anna said while walking to the kitchen.

All of us went and ate the dumplings that the delivery man gave us. We talked and laughed about many jokes, mostly about Hans's new frozen statue. Hours passed and we finally finished the dumplings.

"Hey, wanna check out the town?" Merida said.

"Sure!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Wouldn't people think we look a little weird with these clothes?" Loire asked while pointing at Anna, Kristoff, Merida, herself, and me.

"Nah! No one wakes up this early anyways. Well, except for one person..." Merida said while opening the door.

We went out of the tree house and smelled the fresh morning air. I was a little cold since my dress showed my whole back.

"Ohh! Elsa, where did you get that mark?" Anna asked me while pointing at my shoulders.

"Jack gave it to me. It's a mark of our friendship!" I said with a smile.

"I have one too!" Merida said while ripping one of her sleeves.

"I don't think ripping my dress was really necessary…" Anna said.

"Oh shoot!" Merida said, trying to put the cloth back where it was.

Anna started to glare at me and noticed that I ripped one of her dresses too.

"Wait a minute… where's mine?!" Kristoff complained.

"We didn't think you would be strong enough to handle its coldness…" I blankly said.

"Oh, I will be! Just you wait." Kristoff said while glaring at me.

"Here we are, at my favorite place!" Merida said while looking gloriously at the noodle shop.

"Merida, we just ate…" Anna told her.

"I know! But you don't know when there would be emergencies!" Merida said while walking towards the shop.

We looked at each other, sighed, and followed Merida to the shop.

"Po!" Merida said with delight.

"Merida!" The man with half black and white hair said.

"So, you're famous now, huh?" Merida said while pointing at the posters of him around town.

"Oh, you make me blush… but yeah! It's SO awesome! I really want you to meet my friends!" Po said.

"Well, here are my friends." Merida said while pointing at us. "Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, and Loire." Merida said.

"Merida! Long time no see!" A small man said with a Chinese accent while hugging Merida. "You even missed your crush's wedding!" The man started to blabber.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"N-Nothing!" Merida said while covering the man's mouth.

"How can I help you today?" The man said while checking his oven for his noodle dough.

"The usual." Merida said with a smirk.

"Here you go." The man said while giving Merida a paper bag full of dumplings.

"Thanks." Merida said while giving the man money.

"Wow, you really have grown!" The man said while touching her arms. "Just like this guy." The man said while caressing Po's belly.

"I have not!" Po said with flushed cheeks. "For your information, I have been working out." Po said while crossing his arms.

"Well, thanks a lot! See ya later." Merida said while waving at the small man and Po.

We went out of the store and waved goodbye at the small man and Po. We walked to many other places like the flower shop, downtown, and the clothes shop. We changed our clothes in the clothes shop and got new outfits except for Jack. Kristoff had a sleeveless black shirt, and jeans. Merida had her own clothes back at the tree house. Anna wore a red sweater that shows her shoulders, skinny jeans, and sneakers. Loire wore a short white dress with blue patterns on it, a black leather jacket, and black and light blue converse. I wore a loose light blue tank top with a huge snowflake on the middle, galaxy pants, and black combat boots. Jack just changed his pants to loose jeans.

"I'll pay. Since I caused a lot of trouble…" Loire said.

"Okay." Merida said while she went out of the clothes shop from boredom.

We went out with our new outfits and went to check on Hiccup.

"Hiccup told me that he had to move his lair somewhere else…" Merida said while looking at her phone.

We just followed Merida towards wherever Hiccup's 'lair' was. We past the noodle shop, downtown, even the park but there was no sign of Hiccup.

"Merida, do you really know where we're going?" Kristoff asked.

"No." Merida blankly said.

"What?!" all of us shouted.

"There's something wrong with my phone… It kept giving me opposite directions." Merida said while slapping her phone with her palms.

We went and sat for a while on a tree since we were tired from all of the walking. I looked around where we rested and could see the sun already setting down. Kristoff and Anna was giggling with each others jokes, Loire stared at her new outfit and tried to keep it clean, while Jack was helping Merida with the direction. I turned around and could see a figure in the distance between the two bush next to me. I stared at who or what it was. Then, the figure pulled his/her hand out and told me to come here with his/her index finger.

"You guys, I'm going to go check something out for a little bit…" I said.

"Kay." Anna said while still giggling with Kristoff.

I walked towards the figure slowly and was still in my ice blast position. The figure was tall and had a dark green cloak on.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

I was finally standing right in front of whoever was in front of me. The figure smiled warmly at me and finally took its hoodie on its cloak off. Under that cloak was a dirty-blonde man that looked my age. He smirked at me that was surprisingly like Jack's cute smirk.

"I'm Leo." The man said.

"Elsa…" I said cautiously.

"Elsa Winters?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"I want to join in your journey!" Leo said proudly.

"Why?" I said, thinking he was crazy.

"I was just 14 when I saw you guys with your epic powers and those crazy things happening to you guys!" Leo started to blabber. "I was there in Queen Rapunzel's birthday party! I… was the garden boy…" Leo said bashfully. "But that doesn't matter! I quit my job to be as powerful as you! And see? I have lightning powers!" Leo said while pointing his index finger and striking a small lighting above it.

"What… How?" I said still not believing it.

"I was born with it…" Leo said.

_Now that I think of it… My father, Hiccup, Bernard, and Charles was all born with their special powers…_

"D-Did you lose your memory?" I asked.

"Never. I was born from a garden family and was kicked out because I kept wrecking the flowers with my lightning so I worked in the palace and saw you guys in the morning while I was gardening." Leo blankly said.

I just stared at him with cold sweat while he looks at me with innocence.

"So, can I be in your journey?" Leo asked.

"You see… this journey was about our tragic past and…" I said.

"I don't care… I quit on my whole life for this… I don't want to be a freak…" Leo said while holding my shoulders.

I stared at his yellow-ish brown eyes and had no other choice.

"I guess we have enough room for one more…" I said with a crooked smile.

"Thanks a million, Elsa!" Leo said while hugging me tightly.

Leo's hug made me slightly blush because I never expected it to be so tight and long.

"Hey." A voice said behind us.

I turned around and could see it was Jack.

"Elsa, we found Hiccup." Jack said while glaring at Leo.

"Okay, Jack… Jack, this is Leo." I said with a crooked smile.

Jack walked towards us and started to make frost appear under his feet.

"Hey, name's Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said while still glaring at Leo.

"I'm Leo, just Leo." Leo said.

"Okay, Just Leo… Why were you hugging Elsa and having a lovey- dovey time?" Jack asked while still glaring at Leo.

"Well, she did let me join you guys… so OF COURSE I WOULD HUG HER!" Leo said with a loud voice.

"Why would you let him join?" Jack asked me.

"He has natural born powers…" I said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Yeah! Wait what do you mean you only let me in because I have natural born powers?" Leo asked me.

"We… don't have natural born powers…" I told him.

Leo looked at me wide-eyed and hugged his knees on the ground.

"Well, we should be leaving then…" Jack said while taking my shoulder.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Leo shouted while he jumped up in the air.

Jack and I looked at Leo who was jumping in the air, full of happiness.

"You guys have fake powers but are powerful while I have natural powers… Who knows what I could do?" Leo said while putting his hands in the air.

Leo took his cloak off and had a sleeveless orange shirt, loose jeans, and converse on. He was surprisingly muscular and very tall for a 19 years old.

"So, where should we go next?" Leo said excitedly.

"There are others…" Jack said.

"Really? Then I have to act cool… tell them I am totally cool…" Leo said while standing up straight and marched like a mechanical robot.

Leo, Jack, and I jumped out of the bushes and saw Merida, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Loire all in one place. When they all saw Leo they went on their battle positions and gave Leo a frightened look.

"Guys… this is Leo. He will be joining us in our journey." I said.

"He's… totally cool…" Jack said with a smirk.

"Totally…" Leo said while gun pointing at everyone with a wink.

"Why would you let him?" Merida asked.

"He has Natural born powers." I said.

Merida stomped her way to Leo and stared right through his soul.

"If you *beep*ing betray us I will *beep*ing kill you. I have gone through a lot so don't give me *beep* anymore with your *beep* *beep*ing *beep* nonsense or I will kill your *beep* Understand?" Merida said while giving him a fist.

Leo nodded while being dumb-strucked of what just happened.

"You have natural born powers?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah…" Leo said.

"Interesting…" Hiccup said while putting on his helmet. "There isn't any more space so… I'm going to teach you how to fly these bad boys…" Hiccup said while patting Toothless.

"What? Are you crazy? I missed 5 years of my life… I don't even know how to drive a car!" Kristoff said while whining.

"Don't worry… They won't bite…" Hiccup said while showing off his moves with the mechanical dragon.

"I don't get it… Cars don't bite either…" Kristoff said.

"I am SO EXCITED!" Leo shouted while pumping his fist.

"We'll start… Now." Hiccup said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol no we wont start now (if your reading in the early days...) but yeah that was chap 13! NO IT WAS NOT JELSA'S FIRST KISS... I'M SOWWY... I WANTED TO MAKE IT MORE LOVEY DOVEY SO PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE LIKE... "When's Jelsa comin up?" Okay, I get it... that's y I make these scenes of them being lovey dovey... Leave any questions in the Reviews, Fav, and follow! NOW HERE GOES MY AWESOME ARMPIT EMOJI<strong>▒▒▓█▇▅▂∩( ✧Д✧)∩▂▅▇█▓▒▒


End file.
